Ice Cream Cake and Three Forks A Tale of Two Ms Scottson's
by bobbiejelly
Summary: When Valerie Scottson comes over with an effervescent bath bomb Nancy can't help but remember how hot the blonde was, or how she had a thing for blondes. She wanted a woman that night. And there was no one there to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Cream Cake and Three Forks/ A Tale of Two Ms. Scottson's**

Summary: _When Valerie Scottson comes over with an effervescent bath bomb Nancy can't help but remember how hot the blonde was, or how she had a thing for blondes. She wanted a woman that night. And there was no one there to stop her._

It was at Nancy's house and she was arranging business as usual. Then the doorbell rang, not usual.

"What am I doing here. Umm. I wanted to apologize to you for acting like an asshole"

"No, that was fair I did stalk you"

"Tim's in the car. I got your address from the mammogram papers drove over drove by the house a few times your neighbor on the corner is really into gnomes huh"

"Did you call before and hang up"

"Twice"

"Crazy stalker person"

"Call it even"

"No I'm having you arrested restraining order the whole thing"

"Little shit"

"Alright Look i got you this its a bath bomb effervescent my advice is to let it bubble between your legs the carbonation effect its really enjoyable and it smells nice."

"Thanks that's-"

"Look just take it im an over gifter no big deal"

"Oh well , I'm going to go"

"Thanks for the bath thing"

"Oh and your boobs are fine, benign. Fine and benign.

Aren't you glad i'm not a proctologist"

"Where you have short fingernails but a lot of anger so"

"Okay Well i'm going to go slap my kid and take him to the shrink"

"Hey are you free for dinner tomorrow?"

* * *

"Fucking rolling blackouts"

"Planets overpopulated resources are running out the world is doomed"

"More wine"

"Oh god yeah"

"I have to sit down"

"When shane was little he called the stars up aboves"

"I miss the simplicity of toddlerhood"

"Amen to that"

"Im failing my children"

"O god who isn't"

"Yeah tims kind of a dickhead"

"Fuck you i love my son"

"Oh sorry of course you do"

"I love my dikhead son"

"I have ice cream cake"

"Oh i want cake"

"Give me cake give me cake"

"Someone's yelling people are sleeping"

"How drunk are we"

"We're not drunk andy"

"Lubricated"

"That the technical term"

"You got a problem with that"

"No maam"

He called me ma'am

"Get him Val get him"

"You think i'm a maam flashes"

"You are definitely not a ma'am no maam"

"I'm getting cake and three forks and no one can stop me"

"Thank you"

"You getting up"

"No im fine down here"

"You like her"

"She's ah"

"Who is she"

"She's my new friend"

"Bout time you got a friend"

"Oh not nice andy, not a nice thing to say"

"How do you know her"

"She's peters ex wife"

"Im sorry nance are you fucking insane"

"Do you like her Andy"

"I think the question here is.. Do YOU like her"

"What well she seems like a good friend"

"Cut the shit Nance"

"What shit Andy"

"Bullshit, she's totally you're type"

"What i'm not.. I mean I'm ok with people who are… but I'm not not I don't…

"You're rambling. And I think you do."

"What what's my type then you're full of shit."

"Hot blondes. Bitchy. Bossy. _MILFS."_

"You're making that up. "

"No i'm not Nance what you think I don't see things you and Celia are fighting right now and you bring some blonde thing over for dinner. Who do you think I am. And Celia 's… yeah they're both bitches."

"But you hit on her too. "

"She's think I was gay if I didn't. I promise I won't steal her on you. I gave you Cilia"

"Wait what happened between you and Cilia"

"She kissed me once, at Shane's graduation party"

"Did you like it"

"Not bad, do _you_ like it"

"I miss women. They're soft, emotional, powerful. "

"Better than men ?"

"No I still like men. But I need to fuck women too, there's just something about them. They make me feel so good. With men it's all about them but with women… they just appreciate your body so much more."

"You're fucking insane because she's peter's ex wife. But go get her tiger. You have it in you."

"You don't mind if I fuck women."

"Fuck no that shit's _hot_ Nancy pants."

"Oh god, just leave me alone this is not your porn show. "

Everyone goes to bed.

* * *

"So you have experience… with the ladies Val."

"So do you."

"I never confirmed nor denied that."

"You didn't need too my gaydar's awesome. And you want me. I could tell when I first met you."

"Bullshit."

"Are you kidding, you drew me in pencil and showed your boobs off."

"You're a mammogram specialist."

"You could have booked a consultation."

"Guess I didn't want to wait did I."

"Do you have a lesbian lover Nancy ?"

"We're going through a rough patch right now."

"So, yes."

"Yes I fuck women too can we please move on."

"Do you think i'm hot."

"Yes, I do think you're hot"

"Do you wanna fuck me"

"Oh god I do want to fuck you."

"Tough shit Nancy, _I'm_ going to fuck _YOU"_

"Top girl, are you"

"I dare you to touch my pants"

"There I touched your pants"

"Not my ankle", she says grabbing Nancy's wrist and placing it over her zipper.

Nancy felt a huge bulge in her pants and she was intrigued

:Val, you don't have a… penis do you ? That would be a bit weird."

"Why don't you find out"

Val moves Nancy's hands to her belt and Nancy undoes the clasp and slides the belt over. She undoes the zipper in one swoop and undoes the button.

Nancy peeks at a jet blue boxer with a thick red strap and its so hot on a woman. She pulls at the strap with one finger and reveals a bright blue strap on.

"Wow Val, look what you're packing down there."

"You ever done strap on Nancy"

"No."

"Do you want it."

"Yeah, I want it."

"Safe word Nancy?"

"Frantarkenton" She blushes

"What the fuck?"

"Long story"

"Whatever" Valerie shrugs.

"You want it"

"Then you're gonna get it, bitch"

Valerie pushes Nancy's pants down and her panties and pulls out her strap on. She slams Nancy against the counter forcing Nancy to hold on to the cupboards. Valerie takes off her belt and uses it to slap Nancy in the ass. She puts a condom on herself.

Nancy moans into the touch. She loves being spanked and hit and fucked against tables and counters.

Valerie penetrates Nancy in her vagina from behind without even taking her pants off. She thrusts inside Nancy forcefully. She digs her nails into Nancy's back, hard so it leaves marks.

Valerie slides her arm around Nancy's neck so she's holding the other shoulder. She uses her weight to peg Nancy hard. Nancy whimpers at the contact gripping the counter tighter and closing her eyes.

Valerie contacts her arm slightly to be tightening Nancy's air supply but just barely. Nancy feels like she's floating.

Valerie pumps in and out faster. "I'm going to come Val" Nancy moans out.

"I'm going to come" She repeats, feeling herself starting to contract.

"Well hold you cum, I'm not done with you yet I'm going to finish first". The strap on was stimulating her hard on her clit and Valerie was on the brink herself.

"I can't, I'm going to come any second now I'm so close" Nancy moaned helplessly. "Count to ten, Nance, you're not allowed to come yet"

"Ten" Nancy grips the counter and squeezes her walls to try to fight the onslaught of waves approaching.

"Nine" Valerie slows down her movements but penetrates deeper and all the way out.

"Eight" Nancy's breathing becomes ragged and shallow and she's wiggling her hips.

"Seven" Valerie's about to climax so she pushes herself to orgasm. She clenches up and feels contractions wave through her and rolls her eyes back.

"Six" Val continues thrusting through her orgasm.

"Five" "I can't hold - on" Nancy is struggling as she clenches her walls but the fluid wants to release and she's contracting on her own now.

"Four" Nancy feels her orgasm growing bigger the more she edges herself.

"Three" Nancy loves to feel full and the toy is making her more and more wet.

"Two" Nancy can't hold on anymore. Val reaches around and fingers Nancy's clit and she catapults over the edge so fast she passes out momentarily and falls into Valerie's arms. Valerie hit her G-spot at the same time and she erupts like a volcano all over herself with cum dripping onto the floor. She feels the aftershocks as she crumbles into Valerie who holds Nancy with her strong body.

Valerie cradles her while Nancy turns and kisses the side of Nancy's neck and cups her head to Valerie's shoulders.

"You're so strong Val" Nancy appreciates. She likes curvy women.

"You can take it a lot more than you look" Val is genuinely surprised. "I'm a dancer" Nancy adds and this explains it all.

Val doesn't pull out so Nancy still feels pressure building between her legs. She still aches and wants more.

"You didn't wait till one" Val raises an eyebrow at Nancy.

"I - I couldn't wait" Nancy says helplessly.

"I'm going to punish you for that" Valerie husks.

Valerie carries Nancy to her bedroom and pulls out of her pocket a set of handcuffs. She pushes Nancy onto the bed and grabs her wrist. She takes it and cuffs it to the bedpost, then repeats it with the other wrist.

Valerie continues in missionary and finally strips Nancy. She takes off her top and bra and pants. Nancy takes Val's top off.

Val sucks Nancy's breasts hard then bites darn hard on them. She bites to Nancy's neck, sucks the side of it. She bites her shoulders and nibbles the ears until Nancy cries out.

Val bites down the stomach and sides, growling at her. Nancy wants to reach down but she's pulling against the handcuffs and rattling the bed.

Val seals their lips together and its searing. They have already done it and this is the first time they kiss. Nancy moans into the kiss as Val bites her upper lip and her bottom lip. She sticks her tongue in hard and thrusts not letting Nancy have any dominance.

She sucks Nancy's neck on her pulse point and it drives Nancy wild. She comes again with Val and collapses onto her back.

Valerie uncuffs Nancy and Nancy has her hands all over Val, running up her breasts and her waist with her palms.

"I want you on your knees, I like it doggie style ya animal" Val flips Nancy like a Pancake and she nails her to the bed. Nancy can only writhe like a puppet as she holds her own breasts while Valerie penetrates her again. When she finishes Valerie finally pulls out of Nancy and Nancy collapses, exhausted. Valerie sits on her back and massages her neck and shoulders.

"Will you… do me" Valerie asks in a suddenly submissive tone.

Seizing the opportunity Nancy switches the condoms and straps on the toy. She goes to mount Valerie but Val flips her onto her back again.

"I'm the top, bitch" Valerie puts all of her weight onto Nancy. She's much bigger and Nancy likes the pressure.

Valerie lowers herself onto the strap on and pleasures herself in cowgirl. She rides Nancy while sucking and massaging Nancy's breasts and having Nancy suck her puts her hand on Valerie's wasit and waits as Val fucks herself. Nancy rolls her hips as she feels how the toy is stimulating. She climaxes first and then Valerien Comes and slides out to hug Nancy from the top. Val cradles her and brushes Nancy's hair from her face.

"Do you need any aftercare Nancy" Valerie is a gentleman.

"I could use a bath" Nancy laughs.

"I thought you would never ask". Nancy runs a bath while Valerie cleans up the toy and the bed. She pockets the handcuffs and goes to make out with Nancy again.

"I'm not really a, get her wasted and fuck her on the first date girl… stalker"

"You are so like that. Why else would you bring me over a bath bomb and tell me to put it between my legs"

"Guilty as charged"

"And yet you're arresting me"

"You're a great lay Nancy, what can I say"

"And you have short fingernails, and a lot of anger"

"Someone was checking me out"

They get in the bath and Valerie holds the bath bomb between Nancy's thighs. She understands why it feels so good. Nancy pushes the showerhead between Valerie's legs till she comes and Val does the same for Nancy.

Valerie takes Nancy into her arms to kiss her neck. Nancy relaxes onto Valerie's shoulder.

"God I miss women"

"So much smarter"

"You're so much hotter than peter" Nancy admits

"You're so much hotter than Helen Chin" Valerie laughs.

"Holy shit she is such a homewrecker that tennis pro"

"Wait, she was with your girl's husband wasn't she"

"You knew about that too?"

"I had my suspicions, you just confirmed them"

"God."

"You miss her, don't you. You miss Celia "

"You're an awesome lay Val, don't get me wrong. And I'd still fuck you, if she was ok with it."

"Did you tell peter you were with Celia "

"Oh god no. We weren't that close, it was business"

"Yeah he's not cool with it"

"Figured"

"You didn't answer, you miss her don't you"

"I do. Fucked it all up bad, but part of me still wants her. I don't know if I love her, but we're friends and a little more"

"Amen to that"

"What about your fuckhead son, he ok with you fucking women"

"He's not going to find out"

"My kids won't either. Andy knows"

"Oh hell Andy knows you. He loves you"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"You're a heartbreaker"

"I guess I am"

"Wanna fool around"

"Yeah. "

So they get out of the bath and have some sex and cuddles. And Nancy decides that its better they met than not at all.

Little did she know what the D.E.A had coming for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 You can't endorse it over"

When Nancy hears Val's voice over the phone she was very excited to meet her for their date. Why Val chose minigolf Nancy has no idea but she's wet to think about what Val was going to do to her.

She forgot to mention she also had to bring Shane to play with Tim.

"So you say we're going to the Apple store but instead you bring me here and force me to play with Peter's asshole son so you can hang out with his ex-wife? Do I have this right" Shane was incredulous.

"Uh. Yeah"

"So not cool."

"It might be fun"

"You owe me"

"Fine. Debt owed, let's go."

"I'm not sure this was such as good idea"

"Oh they'll be fine"

"Blue razzberry or cherry?"

"Cherry"

"Wait a minute, think you owe me some money"

"Oh, how much"

"119 000$"

"I was gonna tell you"

"You _married_ him?"

"Married. Did that just slip your mind?"

"How do you fit that into a conversation?"

"Ah, hey guess what Val? Before you go down to the DEA's office and make an ass of yourself let me tell you something, Peter and I were married. There, pretty simple"

"It was a drunken weekend, completely stupid only on nine cosmos kind of thing"

"I thought we were friends"

"We are friend"

"Well then how about the fucking money"

"I didn't even know I was getting any money"

"Yeah well you got it so give it to me. That's Tim's money"

Nancy felt like the time her breasts were squished onto the plate and Val had seductively taken her Coke right out of her hand and slurped it from the side of her mouth.

"I don't want the money, I'm giving you the money"

"Look, here take it"

"It's made out to you"

"I'll endorse it over"

"You can't endorse a 119 thousand dollar cheque i'm not stupid"

"Let's go to the Bank"

"It's Sunday, banks are closed"

"Then we'll deposit it tomorrow, I'll transfer it over and you can declare it a gift"

"It's not a gift. I lived with that asshole for 11 years I earned that"

"Ok bad choice of words it's your money. Give me a break already"

"You were gonna tell me"

"Sure eventually"

"PUTT NOW OR DIE" Tim yells at Shane who gets a hole in one at mini golf.

"Your son in annoying"

"Oh glass house dwelling person"

"You're right. I'm putting down the stone."

"You want the slushie now"

"That's ok"

"Oh come on the ugly comfronty part of the day is over we're free to have treats now"

Nancy sucks on the red slushie while Val sucks on the blue one. They watch each other's tongues mould to the straws.

"Why did you have to assume the worst"

"I'm used to getting fucked"

"Oh get over it, neither of us is getting fucked"

"Poor us"

"No shit"

They both realize they need to fix that and fast.

* * *

They pile their kids into their cars and drop them off to hang out with Andy (Nancy says she owes him one too) and then drive over to Val's house.

The second they were at Valerie's house and Valerie quickly grabs Nancy's wrist and leads her to the bedroom. She's all business.

"You're my bitch Nancy. You better pay up. And fast"

"I'll do… anything" Nancy whispers.

"I want a strip tease" Valerie commands.

Nancy doesn't protest in the least. She sways her hips as she brings her shirt over her head. She slowly takes off her pants and twirls for Valerie.

Nancy teases at her waistband before bringing it down and unstraps her bra. Valerie helps her unclasp it and kisses her neck hard. Valerie puts her hands aggressively on Nancy's ass. She gropes it firmly.

"Have you ever taken it in the ass Nancy"

"No"

"Don't lie, you dirty girl" Valerie persists.

"No, I've never…" Nancy trails off, embarrassed at the thought.

"Judah never wanted to, and so I thought fair was fair and so"

Valerie sobers up upon hearing the name of Nancy's dead husband and knows she isn't bullshitting.

"Are you willing to try?" She whispers in her ear, hands behind her now.

"Fucking you in the ass?" Nancy questions.

"Getting fucked in the ass you bitch" she slaps Nancy's bottom hard. "You fucking deserve it you know".

Nancy moans at the nicknames Valerie is calling her it turns her on.

"Let's get you cleaned up honey" Valerie takes Nancy's waist and leads her to the shower.

Nancy strips Valerie and marvels at her breasts. She leans in to kiss Valerie but Valerie pushes her away and into the shower.

Nancy pulls at her pants and at her boxers which she snaps back onto Val's waist.

She turns on the water and steps in, pressing Nancy her back against the back wall. Then Valerie grabs her hair and pulls her lips into her own. She dominates the kiss, sucking hard on Nancy's lips until Nancy moans into them then bites down.

Valerie thrusts her tongue in and out as Nancy's eyes are pressed shut and holding onto Valerie's hips. Val grabs at Nancy's breasts and kneads them in her hands before grabbing Nancy's ass again.

Nancy kisses all over Valerie's shoulders and neck she is addicted to her skin. Val puts shower gel in Nancy's hair and they giggle as they rub shower gel all over each other and wash it off.

"If you're seriously considering this, you're sure right" Val says with sudden tenderness. "Consent is very important to me". "I'm cool with it, I want to. Just… go slow" Nancy asks.

"I'm going to practice penetrating you with my finger okay ?" Valerie asks. "Okay" Nancy agrees.

"SO turn the fuck around bitch" Val snaps into character. She bends Nancy over and slaps her ass again until Nancy smiles. "Relax Nancy, ok?"

Valerie lubes up her hand and then inserts her middle finger into Nancy's ass, slowly. "Is that alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny but it feels good". Nancy replies.

"I'm going to fuck you like this, alright" Val says. "Mmmhhhmmm is all Nancy manages.

Valerie moves her finger in and out of Nancy as Nancy grabs the wall and braces herself. Valerie kisses up Nancy's body. She continues until Nancy asks for it harder. "You can put another finger in" so Valerie does, and brings Nancy closer.

"Look at you, you little slut. Look how wet you are from being fucked in the ass" Valerie remarks as she gropes Nancy's vagia with the other hand.

"Come for my baby" Val commands and Nancy does as Val strokes her gently.

"How was that ?" Valerie inquires.

"Sexy" Nancy replies.

"I want you to pin me down and peg me" Nancy says breathlessly.

"You don't get to dictate terms you whore. I'm going to punish you for that" Nancy gets Val all riled up.

Valerie shuts off the shower and dries Nancy and herself off. She puts moisturizer on them both, feeling between Nancy's legs and fingering her clit to turn Nancy on and to drive her wild but not to let her finish.

"Oh please, i'm begging you" Nancy is at her mercy.

"I'm so close again god that was so fast. I want to come"

"Not yet, you're getting it in the ass." Val orders.

She guides Nancy over to her closet where she opens it to reveal a full set of whips, ropes, handcuffs and toys. She selects a small slender silicone dildo for Nancy and a harness. She suits up and puts a condom on and lots and lots of lube.

Val pushes her onto the side of the bed. Val stands behind her hands on the plastic dildo, legs apart. She puts a pillow between Nancy's legs up to her head.

"Are you ready ? Breathe I'll go in slow" She lowers herself and very gently slides herself into Nancy's ass. Nancy feels tight but the entry is very pleasurable.

Nancy is bent over lying on the pillow taking it all in the ass and she grunts and moans with each thrust. Valerie grabs her hair and pulls it and Nancy feels a gush of wetness come out her front. Valerie is using her leverage to push Nancy's clit into the pillow so Nancy is practically humping and grinding it.

The stimulation from both sides overtakes Nancy as Valerie thrusts from her hips. Valerie feels good in her harness right on her clit. She's getting foggy too as her orgasm approaches.

"Take it, whore" Valerie starts to thrust harder, all the way out and all the way in. By now Nancy is flat out on her stomach pressed to the bed beads of sweat at her forehead from the effort. Nancy's hands are in front of her face, gripping tighter and tighter at the sheets.

Valerie comes and cries out and rides out her orgasm while still riding Nancy. Nancy is approaching and with a particularly rough thrust Valerie grinds her into the pillow and hits Nancy's G-spot from behind her. Nancy comes and gushes her juices all over herself and collapses onto the bed.

Valerie pulls out gently and strips the condom before putting her hands back on Nancy's shoulders and kissing her back.

"Good girl" she whispers. She spanks Nancy hard on the ass again causing her to lurch forward onto the pillow. Nancy doesn't have the strength to move so Val flips her over and starts tying up her wrists with a rope.

She ties Nancy's hands to the bed and gets out a vibrator. She gets a thicker dildo and condom and she thrusts into Nancy's vagina this time hard. She gives Nancy only a second to adjust before planting the vibrator on Nancy's clit. She fucks her with both pieces and Nancy almost comes immediately.

Except that every time Nancy gets close Val pulls out completely and takes the vibrator away. Val reaches up and covers Nancy's mouth with her other hand so she can't protest. She continues the ministrations until Nancy's wetness is all over the bed.

Nancy is thrashing around trying to get friction on her hips. She's moaning at the touch. She's got her eyes pressed shut.

"Look at me, bitch" Val hits Nancy's side.

Nancy opens her eyes to see Val's smile as she presses the vibrator really hard against her clit but doesn't penetrate her. She tries to roll her hips up but Val slams her back down. She's pulling at her wrist restraints so the skin rubs in.

"You don't deserve to come Nancy, you've been a bad girl" she commands.

"I've - been a bad girl" Nancy moans.

Val takes the vibrator away and she thrusts herself in again but very very slowly grinding her own hips to stimulate herself. She puts the vibrator over the harness and moans.

She gives Nancy a show of how she pleasures herself. The vibrator rubs against all the places on her clit and she hits just the right spot to send her flying. She numbs and contracts inside of her as she orgasms and is totally breathless.

Nancy watches as Val comes undone and it doesn't help her restraint. She is powerless to touch herself and Val isn't relenting. She can't grind herself back because Val blocked her hips down. She can just feel full.

Finally Val forces Nancy to mount her and then takes Nancy's back. They are in reverse cowgirl and Val grabs Nancy's breasts and massages them. She tweaks and pinches hard at the hard nipples. She pulls Nancy's hair and Nancy's wrists are still pulled back.

Nancy has been on the edge for ten minutes now and she's begging Val for release.

Val turns around Nancy to face her again and she takes from her bedside a whip.

"Ride me like a goddamn horse ya animal" Val whips Nancy's bottom from behind and Nancy gratefully starts thrusting herself onto Val.

"Faster you slut" she hits her again. The pain and pleasure overcome Nancy and when she comes she cries. Juices pour out onto Val's thighs as Nancy contracts and she falls into the ropes. Nancy reaches for Val's lips and Val only plants the smallest kisses not enough.

Val knows Nancy likes kissing after finishing but she's not here to please Nancy. She unstraps herself and leaving Nancy tied up, she puts herself underneath Nancy and presses her head down to Val's centre.

"Lick, bitch, suck me" and Nancy starts vigorously sucking between Val's thighs and presses the smooth of her tongue against Val's clit. She makes figure eight swirling motions then plunges into Val's wetness.

She thrusts in and out and tongue fucks Val to orgasm. "Clean me up, whore" she commands and Nancy licks up all of Val's juices.

"Good girl."

Nancy is exhausted and just wants to be kissed. Val unties her and Nancy goes right for Val's face to cup it. Val kisses her back only sucking Nancy's upper lip. She claws at Nancy's waist.

Nancy still hasn't had her third round yet and she wants it. Val lashes out and whips her again. She grabs Nancy's waist and reaches her from behind and makes her fall into her lap. Val snakes her arm around and plunges into Nancy's vagina from the back.

She thrusts three fingers in right away and pumps them in super hard. "Oh fuck oh god" Nancy swears. She thrusts in and out and bites Nancy's shoulders raw. She sinks her teeth into Nancy's back until she yelps. Nancy has nothing to hold onto she gropes her own breasts and moves to her clit to move in rhythm.

Val grabs her wrist with her wet hand and forces Nancy to open up her palm and sinks Nancy's three fingers into herself. Val masterbates Nancy off her own hand and speeds her up like lightning. As Nancy gets close Val takes her other hand to reach to cover Nancy's mouth so she has less air.

Nancy passes out for a second when she climaxes and Val has her keep thrusting so she comes a second time in that position. Right away Val plants the vibrator directly on her clitoris and Nancy goes wild moaning.

She hits the right spot and Nancy's contractions overlap one another. She's sweating and ravaged.

Val takes her and flips her over to spank her on her knee. She then keeps Nancy on her knees and takes Nancy's hand and puts it in her own vagina. She makes Nancy thrust inside her until Val comes again hard on Nancy's hand.

Val latches onto Nancy's neck and gives her a line of hickeys the entire way around. Val gives Nancy a rest and she carries her to the chair.

She cradles Nancy as she sucks her breasts. She then sits Nancy down and goes down on her. Finally Val carries Nancy back to bed and lays her down. Val mounts her and they kiss. Val lets Nancy plunge her tongue into her mouth for the first time and suck her bottom lip. She sucks Nancy's lips back. They kiss in all directions as Val caresses Nancy's shoulders and squeezes her arm gently.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow" Nancy confesses.

"Do your best Nance" Val laughs.

Val flips Nancy over and rubs down her back and massages her upper shoulders. She soothes her neck planting wet kisses there. She kisses Nancy's shoulder blade tenderly.

"You still owe me Nancy, big time. But that doesn't make me want you less" Val husks.

She lies on top of Nancy lazily their legs tangling together like Nancy cuddles with Celia . Val puts on "50 shades of grey" and gets a bottle of white wine.

They watch it together throwing popcorn and yelling "Would do that" or "You would do that" at all of the sex scenes planning what on earth they would do to each other next.

Nancy doesn't want to leave but she has to get home and pick up the kids. She puts on a long sleeve top and Val slams her against the back of the door and makes out with her every time before Nancy forcibly detaches Val from her lips.

The weight of losing the money sinks in and Nancy regains strength and marches into the house for more wine.

* * *

How are-"

"Were you drinking"

Nancy walks past Andy briskly not bothering to reply.

"I just got fucked in the ass"

"Ooooh was it good did you like it" Andy questioned.

"I owe Valerie Scottson 100 grand, Andy, super fucked"

"So did you, or did you get nailed in the butt"

"That too" Nancy admits

"I knew it ! Knew you liked it rough and knew you had a thing for getting plowed back there good stuff Nance"

"Jesus Andy"

"Come on she's hot Nance she's be an awesome top oh god you lucky duck-"

"It was the first time"

"First time for everything"

"How do you know I'm the bottom" Nancy deadpanned

"Oh come on it's a preference not an insult, you're well. It's not a personality defect just that people often have a contrast with their social side and their sexual side. You're like an alpha she-wolf at work so you probably just need to loosen up in the sack no shame in that hey pleasure's all yours"

"How is she in the sack anyways she seems like the selfish type, like slam you onto the counter and fuck you"

"That works too"

"Well thanks Andy, like that's any reassurance for our financial situation"

"Oh come on Pants, the she-wolf will always find a way how was it anyway I did it in the butt one time with Yael, ph it was sexy alright but for me, too big-"

"Ok gross Andy that's enough, it was fine thank you very much. It was… she just takes control. I almost passed out … again"

"Oh my god you tried the choking, _kinky_ that's so cool Nancy did it make you come how was the pain"

"Enough Andy, topic over. Go, fantasize your heart out go take Andy time and stop questioning my, just stop asking questions"

"Someone's got it bad Nancy, hey whatever gets you there"

"Fuck off Andy. Take care of the kids or something'

"Yes m'aam"


	3. Chapter 3

**Three's a crowd**

"Andy you have to take care of the kids tonight"

"Wow wow wow I don't owe you rent anymore where are you going and what do you owe me"

"I'm going out with the girls"

"Which girls"

"It's a neighborhood watch thing"

"Bullshit"

"I'm going out with my friends"

"Your fuck buddy friends"

"What"

"Friends with benefits"

"What"

"Your lesbian girlfriends"

"They're not - we're not together dating"

"So, fuck friends"

"Sort of well yeah"

"So you're having a threesome"

"How did you know"

"I didn't I had my suspicions you just confirmed them"

"Fuck I have got to stop doing that"

"Yep."

"Anyways feed the kids I might not be home tonight"

"Mmm mommy's having a sexy sleepover share all the gory details when you get back okay"

"No way"

"Yes way. You owe me"

"But you _know_ them"

"Makes it easier to picture later"

"Ok ew alright have it your way ahahahha"

"Bye Andy"

Nancy just walks into Val's house before Val presses her against the back of the door and pulls her into a searing kiss. "Mmmm you taste like wine" She whispers into Nancy's ear.

She makes out with Nancy roughly pressed there. They don't hear the doorbell they almost fall over when Celia bursts into the room.

"Do you people ever lock your doors people there are criminals in Agrestic"

"We knew you were coming" says Nancy

"I thought this was a drug free zone" Valerie laughs.

"Touche" laughs Celia

Nancy sets the tray of brownies on the counter and Val sets the table for three. She sets out glasses and asks for drink orders.

"I have rhum-pomme, gin grenadine, vodka nutella, tequila tagada, beaujolais-lait, sauvignon passion, baileys-fraise, whisky-kirikiwi"

"Nutella vodka" Celia answers easily. Val pours her a drink. "Nancy?"

"I brought pinot grigio"

"Be adventurous"

"Ah, tequila"

Val blends the drink with candy and cane syrup.

She opens Nancy's wine and drinks right from the bottle.

"Brownie" Nancy offers.

"Those aren't you know…" Celia starts

"NO THEY ARE NOT" Yells Nancy.

"Gee just checking knowing you…"

"You don't know shit" Nancy glares.

As they pass each other in the kitchen Nancy subconsciously does the thing where she grasps the girl's biceps as she passes them she doesn't notice.

"So we're just going to be naked on your back deck" Celia inquires.

"If you caught us would you call the police"

"No Celia would just _watch_ Nancy says bitterly"

"True" Admits Celia .

"Test these out would you" Nancy holds out the brownies.

She takes one out of the pan and holds it into Val's mouth. Val deliberately sucks on Nancy's finger and moans. Nancy's eyes turn darker as she sees flames in Valerie's eyes. She sucks on Nancy's finger and releases it with a pop. "Not bad" Val says coyly.

Celia glares with jealousy so Nancy repeats the process. She takes a brownie out of the pan and brings her fingers to Celia 's mouth. Celia sucks on Nancy's fingers and runs her tongue over them to massage it. "Mmmmhmmm" she moans and raises her eyebrows.

They relish brownies. Valerie and Celia alternate feeding Nancy brownies. Nancy sucks all of their fingers. "Oh god guys this much chocolate" Nancy moans.

They do blowjob shots of vodka on each other's legs. They drink martinis in tall stemmed glasses. To anyone they could be having a normal cocktail party. This would be a party like none other.

"Guys I'm getting drunk!" Nancy exclaims. "Lightweight" Val makes fun. "Hey I'm size two" "shut up skinny bitch" Celia protests. "You're just not an alcoholic like us"

"I like your shirt" she says to Val who is wearing a tank top. Only she grabs Val's bicep to illustrate this point. It's an innocent gesture but Val calls her out on it."

"Did you just grab my bicep to tell me you like my shirt because it has no sleeves and it shows off my arm muscles" Val exclaims. Nancy blushes.

"No"

"You're doing that thing you do when you're turned on and around women. You always touch us on the arms and shoulders" she explains

"I never noticed that but true says Celia "

"I don't always do that"

"No just when you're turned on" says Val

"Which is always" says Celia

"Ah I don't know I can't keep my hands off you so hot and sexy"

"You did that with me since we first met. You did it at PTA in front of everyone. I was wearing a sleeveless dress and you complimented me and you had both of your hands running down my shoulders and back on soft skin. You were delighted there all the hot girls with their low cut shirts."

"You _knew?"_

Nancy asks incredulously.

"Oh come on Nancy. You stared at girl's tits at the podium. You were licking your lips when they got into fights. You go to take care of girls when they're sick so you can kiss them on the neck and run your fingers through their hair"

"I didn't realize you paid that much attention"

The response is wavered.

"When I asked you if you'd had sex with a women you could totally tell you were re living the memory"

"When I asked you that you had both your hands on my bare shoulders"

"Oh god I can't resist kissing you both right now"

"Lucky you don't have to"

"Oh god" Nancy moans and leans in to kiss Valerie. She reaches to kiss Celia

"Not yet, we need to figure this out first"

"Figure what out come on" Nancy kisses Val and Val pulls away.

"Ok first things first. Safe words"

"Frantarkenton" says Nancy.

"Ok well mine is pineapple" says Valerie

"Justin Bieber" says Celia and they all laugh.

They play some drinking games to get acquainted with each other.

"Have you ever played hot seat" starts Val. "You have two minutes to ask one person anything you want. You only get one shot of vodka to get out of answering so use it wisely. We go clockwise. And you can do fuck marry kills or that stuff. We start off with Nancy.

"How did you know you liked women" asks Celia

"I always wanted to kiss them. I just passed them in the halls and like you said I just, touched them as much as I could. I'd have sleepovers with friends and we'd tickle each other. We'd hug and sit on each other's laps and lie on top of each other. We'd spoon and massage each other. Grind on each other's legs even before we knew what it was it would just feel so good. But I just wanted them so I said I'd practice kissing on them. Like bonding time. So I just made out with them. But I liked it like a whole lot. I didn't know why. I just would sit in their lap and touch their breasts and kiss them. We never thought much of it"

"Nancy do you watch porn" asks Val

"Yeah sometimes. I watch lesbians kiss each other. I watch them with lingerie or celebrities. I pretend that they're doing it to me instead"

"Do you touch yourself often" asks Celia

"All the time. I'm horny all the time when I'm awake like literally. I'm always a bit wet and swollen"

"On to Valerie next"

"How did _you_ know you liked women?" Asks Celia

"When I was a little girl I would get intense crushes on girls. I would have them over for dinner and make them bowls of ice cream. We would talk on the phone for hours. I wanted to protect them. I wanted them to come to me when they were hurt and they did. They cried and came over when they didn't make the sports team and I would cradle them and carry them to the couch and make them soup when we watched movies"

"How do you do it, where you can get me off for hours and still have your pants on" asks Nancy

"When I dominate women I feel aroused by my own action. I still shudder at touching someone else and the harness is pretty good for stimulating me. When I see women climax that's the pleasure for me. You're a taker, especially you Nancy. I'm generous. I'm a giver"

"Have you ever been bottom" Asks Celia

"No. I've been fingered but never pegged. I don't feel active. I feel out of control.

"Celia your turn"

"How did you know you liked women" asks Val

"I didn't until Nancy was my neighbor. She went skinny dipping in my pool the first day she moved in. She did flips in the water and I had flips in my stomach. I denied it at first. I didn't want to admit it. I'd make excuses to be her friend. I'd argue with her, make her angry to see the fire in her eyes her heart beat faster the flush in her cheeks. And then it was summer soccer season. And she's wear thin camisoles and skirts and I saw up her skirt once before I realized I was trying to. And I finally just kissed her one day. And she kissed me back"

"Do you feel weird being with another woman" asks Nancy

"A bit, but I still have Nancy, and I don't have to do all the work"

"How do you like it best" asks Val

"With two fingers in me, sucking my clit. On something soft or not doesn't matter"

"Nance your turn"

"Do you like bondage or pain more" asks Val

"Pain. I like to take it. I like having scars on my body. I like being punished and borderline abused. It's a part of me. Being tied up just helps that happen more"

"How do we fuck different" asks Celia

"Well Val just dominates me in every way. She always does some new mean trick and she pushes me to the physical limit. There's little comfort. I'm always the very bottom. It's painful I can hardly walk after. She's much rougher."

"Celia's much more soft. She tops me but she's precise. She gives more oral and she repeats favourites. We cuddle more. She comforts me. We share more of our emotional lives. It's more delicate. I feel energized after"

"Do you still like men"

"Yeah I do. But I can't rely on them. They used to be the only ones to top me. The one thing they do that I like is that they come inside me and it's warm. They're easy to manipulate. They work for me"

"Time for you Val"

"Is there anything you prefer receiving"

"Lap dances. Strip teases. Oral when the girl is on her knees"

"Ever been blindfolded"

"Never. But I blindfold girls. I'll do it to you Nancy" she chuckles off Nancy's jealous look.

"Were you always this way and could you get off without dominating someone, tying them up, choking them or spanking them"

"Probably always this way. I was always in front, the team leader. I was always the team captain. And I always delivered the praise and the criticism. I like it freaky. I'd fantasize about sparking girls when I was little and clawing them and mauling and biting. I was a biter"

"Now for you Celia "

"Do you to BDSM" asks Val

"Light stuff. Mostly I spank Nancy. I'm ok with the light stuff maybe. Not very knowledgeable"

"What's the sexiest dream you ever had" asks Nancy

"Oh god. So this was before me and Nancy were… you know. It was right when she moved in. I saw her at PTA and in the neighbourhood watch and milling about in the Range Rover. You were taken Nancy. You Judah. You were happy and having sex every night. Nancy blushed at that.

I saw you licking an ice cream cone one day. It was summer and you had gotten a soft serve from a truck. And you were sitting there ankles crossed outside my window. You licked the sides of it with your flat tongue and sucked all the juices from it. Your shirt was clinging in the heat. I could see your breasts. And I just thought that I wished your mouth was going down on me right then.

"Thanks for that, I'm flattered" says Nancy.

"Your turn Nance"

"What did you find sexy about me"

"Oh god well I love the way curse words leave your lips. I find it dirty in a woman. And you were so angry with them. And the way you smoke. It's so sexy the way you take the cigarette to your lips. It's bad and unapologetic. And you don't blow shapes you just blow straight ahead.

"That's pretty good" Val hums.

"Well what do you find sexy about me"

"Well Celia you always have alcohol at just the right moments. You worship my body and make me feel good. You cuddle me and cradle me. We watch sex in the city in pyjamas and see how slutty they are. And you top me but not so I can't walk"

"That's pretty good"

"What's a sexy thing you have in your internet history you're embarrassed about"

"When I was with Judah I googled hot singles in Agrestic and I saw half the girls on PTA"

"Dirty. Did you ever tell him"

"Nope. We talked about having a threesome. But I wasn't searching for both of us.

"On to you Val"

"Tell us about the first time you kissed a girl" they asked.

"Well I was in high school. I was playing rugby for the varsity team. It was the championship match and we were winning in the first half. And this new girl she was so small and fast. She was a gymnast before and she was a redhead and super sexy. She would do cartwheels and stand on her head. And she got hit on by all the boys that tease she was flirty but unattached.

And we were in the change room getting ready when she asked me to unclasp her bra to put a sports bra on and so I saw her tiny round breasts. She caught me staring and she put my hands on her waist and held my hair. And so I pushed her against the lockers and I kissed her. I kissed her deep and rough and she just took it. She was like you Nancy. She moved away after, but we fooled around when we were young.

"Tell us about the first time you got a strap on" they giggle.

"Why haven't you two ever had a strap on" Val asks back."

"It's your _turn"_ they both insist.

"So I was seventeen. I was the butch high school kid. I still had long hair. I wasn't out yet but everybody knew I'm sure. And at first it wasn't to share it with anybody. I just wanted to see what it felt like to have an extra bulge packing in my pants. It looked so cool and powerful under boxers which I wore then too. So I used my fake ID to get into a sex shop.

It blew my mind at the time. I had never seen those costumes and vibrators and dildos and porn. I'd never seen the whips or chains or collars. It was a whole new world. But it looked magical. Back then I thought rough sex was just thrusting hard. This was a whole new territory. But I only had so much money so I bought a dark blue dick and harness for myself. I wore it to school even with baggy jeans. It felt good between the legs. I felt powerful and strong and wanted to fuck someone on a table.

"Damn that's a good story. You're up next Cilia"

"When did you start planning to kiss Nancy"

"You're right that I worked myself up to it. So I actively thought of making a move that time we were at a PTA party. I thought of it when we were on the couch. Nancy pulled me into a platonic hug.

In my mind she came over to to straddle my legs. And she started to make out with me and kiss me. She kissed my lips and my neck. And we made out on the couch horizontally until she put her hand in my shirt.

In real life none of that happened. She gave me a hug and we both _felt it_ you know. We both had wandering hands that went too far south. We both clinged too close and too long. I stepped between her legs for that hug and brushed her. But then we just sat next to each other obnoxiously eating chocolate strawberries.

I looked at the floor heart pounding wondering if I'd have the courage to go farther but I didn't.

"I remember that party" inserts Nancy. "I remember that it was odd you hugged me because you usually didn't. And your hands were on my ass but I thought I realized that I didn't mind. And I touched your waist and you didn't mind. And I felt your breasts and cradled my head into you and I was getting mixed signals and I wasn't ready yet so I pushed you away. It's what I did, pushed people away.

"So you never kissed any other girls then"

"No I never did. I denied that part of myself. If I saw a girl I wanted to kiss I ran away and drank vodka. If I thought about it while touching myself I'd try to change my fantasy."

"Your turn Nance"

"So Nancy" starts Val. "When you were planning to have a threesome with Judah was it with another woman?"

"Yeah it was. Judah had no desire to be with a man. We'd do the swinging thing but he would just watch he didn't touch them. He didn't really fully realize that if we did a threesome that I'd be fucking a woman"

"You mean being fucked by a woman" corrects Val.

Nancy rolls her eyes in concession.

"A sexual fantasy of yours" Asks Cilia

"Being blindfolded. Being ankle locked. Wearing leather. Like the stuff in the Red Room in Fifty Shades of Grey"

"That's easy to fix" Val pipes up with.

"You have a Red Room" exclaims Nancy.

"You haven't seen my closet" she explains to Nancy.

"Did you have this stuff when you were with Peter" she asks.

"Not your turn" Val gets up and spanks Nancy. "But yeah I did but it collected dust. The wimp."

"Isn't it ironic that you're a major business leader with powerful people but you're completely submissive in bed"

"Well I don't usually share that with my associates. Andy one said there's a contrast with people's personalities and their sexual lifestyles. I like a strong partner who puts me in my place, who moulds me and controls me. I want to be dominated and taken advantage of".

"Do you think that's a little freaky? Asks Celia

"Well I wouldn't tell my children. But I think sex says a lot more about people you know.

"Generally there's more going on with two people when they're having sex than just them groaning and grunting. I feel like it's a chance to really say something about someone.

There's something about me that's very immature and there's something about me that, really, I need something punitive. I need a little bit of abuse, and I think part of that is my inner guilt and part of that is my true helplessness. Part of that is there's something kinky about me, and I wanted it to be like that and I wanted it to go as far as it could because I felt like I'm am depleted at these points and I really needed something and needed to feel something." (Girard, 2013).

"So sex makes you feel somthing" Says Celia

"Yeah, I don't numb the pain with weed or with pills. I drink but I'm not a drunk. I'm always a bit numb and sex is the only time I really feel something. When I have really rough sex I really need to feel something at that point."

"What do you want, eventually in a partner Nance"

"I think someone that I have to figure out a little bit. Someone who doesn't come right at me with everything that I might think I want. I think someone more remote is in some ways more attractive to me. Someone ambitious like I am and controlling like I am I think I'm attracted to people, it seems like who have a lot of the same qualities that I do" (M, 2009).

"And where do I - we fit into that equation" asks Celia

Nancy hesitates and takes her bail out shot.

Truthfully she's not sure how she'd answer at this point. The other night her and Celia made love on the roof of her house. They slow danced and kissed. And Nancy really could think of doing that with Celia again. But she really couldn't fathom the exclusivity or commitment. She pushes people away and she knows that's not something Celia wants to hear nor something Valerie should hear. And her head is feeling fuzzy as she recovers she pretends it was because of the shot.

"My time's up. It's your turn Val" Nancy grumbles

"Has anyone ever caught you having sex"

"Yep"

"Well _tell us_ " they insist.

"When I was in college I had this crazy sex adventure. I was in a ferris wheel with this chick. Her legs were pinned to the top of the carriage and I was inside her with a strap on. We were fucking all the way around literally sideways but we didn't count the rotations so this chick opened up the carriage at the bottom. She shut it again and gave us a free ride"

"Damn" they sigh.

"Let us go through your Youtube history"

"Oh god"

"This is going to be great"

"Pretty little liars emily and allison kiss, 50 shades love scenes, buzzfeed lesbian types, how to fix your phone after its been in water…"

"I dropped it in the tub"

"What were you doing"

"Watching porn"

"Go on"

"Weirdest sexual fetishes, caffeine side effects"

"Oh god that's terrifying"

"I _know_ "

"Which one" says Celia

"Caffeine side effects" they say simultaneously

"How do you guys not wet yourselves with all that ice coffee"

"Ah…." Val hesitates too long.

" _Spill!_ " Nancy exclaims. " _Literally"_ Celia smirks. Val eyerolls at the last one.

"I was at a concert one time seeing Coldplay. They gave out free iced coffee and diet coke as a pat of their promotions. I had like six in total really fast. And then they ushered us past the grates to the floor. There were no obvious bathrooms and the show started. I thought I could hold myself. Peter wasn't there he had Tim that week. It was during the song "Every Teardrop is a Waterfall" ironically. And I grabbed my crotch but I started leaking. And it just came gushing out all warm all over my jeans. There was an increasing stain spreading and people could probably see it. Hot liquid was running down my leg right in public. I was humiliated. I hate losing control it felt like I was being dominated by the crowd. I was crying when I got home that night".

"What" Val asks as both girls stare at the floor.

"Is it bad that I thought that was incredibly hot" asks Celia . "I know" says Nancy. Val just husks "tsk tsk". "Honestly it's never occurred to me before I have good control because my sister is a Kegel artist and she made a deal that I would practice if she kept the secret to Judah that I like women".

"That's hilarious" Celia says. "That's absurd" Valerie says. "Or his gaydar is shit because he's straight. You're like super bisexual gay" she adds. "He's super straight" Nancy affirms. "And you don't find the kegel part weird?" Nancy asks. "Nah, doesn't your sister also mould vaginas?" Celia adds. "Celia ! " Nancy exclaims." I told you that _in confidence_ " she says incredulously. They all laugh.

"Okay on to you Celia"

"Why haven't you wanted to try a strap on?" Asks Nancy.

"I was just really damn confused about the whole thing. And I didn't know where to buy one and it just seemed hard to adjust and maybe too plastic and I don't know"

"You're never bought sex toys?"

"Do you guys not order them online?" She arches her eyebrow.

"Would you be more upset if PTA or if your kids found out you like girls" asks Val

"Well PTA would be super Jesus y on me. They would accept you Nancy because you're such a girly lipstick lesbian they'd probably want you to fuck them. But it would ruin my credibility for sure.

My kids would never let me hear the end of it. Isabelle would call me a hypocrite. I would be a terrible parent. Either way my mother would find out"

"That's not you choosing one but I'll take it" concludes Val.

"Do I turn you on" asks Val

"Oh god yes. I'm pretty tired of doing all the damn work Nancy" Nancy rolls her eyes sweetly. "I like to be dominated too and you look strong. I like the shape of dick not dick. So yeah I can't wait to get this on the road"

They all laugh and cheers to this. Who knows how they've managed to stay still at the table for this long but now they're getting anxious for the main event to start.

* * *

"So who is going where?" Val asks.

They look at some pictures "Well I would be there and you would be there and I can do that…" it's a jumbled ramble of ideas. They decide they'll figure it out as they go.

They head up to the bedroom which is fitted with candles and mood lighting and fresh water resistant sheets and covers.

Val admires Celia 's body as Celia sizes up Val's big breasts and strong frame. Nancy's impatient as ever.

Val is wearing a tank top and blue jeans. Cilia is wearing a black dress and Nancy is wearing a pink skirt and purple top.

Celia unbuckled Val's jeans in anticipation. She is also surprised to see that Val has a red men's boxer on. She pulls at the strap and snaps it on Val's waist. "Nancy always does that two What is it?" She asks.

"It's so sexy. Stud like. And it's just so … thick" Celia hushes. "Thanks what she said" Val smirks. Celia starts taking Val's pants off but Val pushes her off roughly leaving them on and unbuckled.

Val takes off Nancy's top over her head and palms her lace bra. She unclasps it and throws it to the side of the room. Val sucks Nancy's breasts as Celia watches and her mouth waters.

Nancy takes off Celia 's dress in one fluid motion. She massages Celia 'a breasts. Val comes up behind her and kisses her back and her neck.

Nancy kisses Celia on the lips as Val gropes Nancy's breasts from behind. The girls make out with each other hard. Nancy sticks her tongue into Celia who moans and then reciprocates. The moment Celia 'a tongue is inside Nancy she moans hard.

This turns Valerie on and she pinches Nancy's nipple. Nancy loves having her breasts played with. She kisses harder into Celia and waggles her hips for Val. She grinds her butt into Valerie's ass and it hits the zipper onto her clit causing her to buck Forward into Nancy.

Celia unbuttons Nancy's skirt as Nancy is getting flush and blushing. She handles Nancy's crotch over her skirt and Nancy grabs Celia hair and pulls her closer. Celia grasps Nancy's waist and sinks deeper.

Val holds Nancy's stomach and rubs over the pants of her ass. She teases lower but she never dips below Nancy's waistband causing Nancy to groan in frustration. Val pulls Nancy's hair aside and kisses then bites her back hard.

Nancy reaches her left arm up and backwards grasping at Val's hair and pulling her to her lips. Celia retreats and kisses Nancy's takes Nancy's skirt and panties off.

Nancy fuses her lips to Val and Val sucks her bottom lip hard. She bites Nancy's bottom lip and soothes it then bites her top lip. Nancy is facing Val now and Val massages Nancy's breasts.

Celia bends over and bites Nancy's ass causing her to get wetter. She holds the edges of Nancy's sensitive thighs.

"You're both mine" Val commands. Val bends Nancy over and spanks her hard. She drags her over to the desk and spanks her harder. Celia follows Val over and starts kissing Val's shoulder.

Val takes a strap on off the desk puts a condom on it and lubes it up. She slips it into Nancy in doggy style presses against the desk. Nancy lunges forward and takes it. Val is pegging her harder and harder. Her thrusts shake the desk against the wall.

Celia makes the mistake of spanking Val on the ass. She's still wearing pants but she's furious. "Oh no you didn't. You don't get to spank me bitches" and she takes out her anger on Nancy by shoving the strap on right to the edge of her hole. Nancy gasps and grunts and clenches her teeth.

Val grabs Celia 'a hair from behind and yanks it. She bites Celia 'a neck hard. She goes back to holding Nancy's hips to thrust into her harder. The sight of Nancy being nailed turns Celia on a whole bunch.

Nancy yells out "oh fucks _god_ I'm close Val fuck" and she is the strokes are moving in and out and sucking down on Val. It's slick because Nancy is so wet. "Hold on Nancy. You know you don't deserve to finish first" she commands and slaps Nancy on the ass.

"I'm being nice here, but countdown from five" Val dictates and slaps Nancy again.

"Five" Nancy moans. Her breasts bobbed up and down. Her back was bare with scars from all the previous floggings. She had to clench her insides not to come crashing down.

"Four" Nancy moans harder. She's ragged with her breath. Her cheeks are bright red. She has beads of sweat on her forehead. She can feel her clit pulsing. Throbbing really.

"Three" Nancy feels the wetness pressing out on her front wall. She feels tightness in her opening. She feels the contractions coming over her the waves begin. She can feel heat spreading from her centre.

"Two" Nancy climaxes with a sharp thrust of Val inside her. Heat spreads to her whole entire body. She feels vibrations through her core. The pleasure explodes and melts her. She comes all over herself and Val with fluid gushing out nice and warm and lubricating her. Nancy's eyes are rolled back and it feels surreal.

Val comes at the same time and the harness gets wet. Her climax ripples through her and she undulates into Nancy through the aftershocks. It feels delicious.

Celia watches the two women finish in front of her and she is overcome with how how it looks. She wonders if she looks that delightful when she orgasms. Celia pulls Val's hair and begs her to finish her off as well.

Val's aggression has not subsided. She pulls out of Nancy and spanks her making her lurch onto the desk immobilized. Nancy's legs feel like jelly.

Val changes her condoms over and applies more lube. Celia sits on the corner of the desk. Val warms her up by fingering inside her penetrating her for the first time.

Celia moans and whines at the contact. She's trying to pace herself so the contact won't end. Val swaggers up and dangles her strap on. Celia is excited she's never had strap on before.

Val moves towards her and enters into her slowly. The strap on penetrates her vagina and Celia rolls her eyes back. Her eyes are completely clouded and dark. She looks into Val's predatory stare and cowers.

Celia feels the entry all the way through and adjusts to the fullness inside of her. She loves the way a girl can feel so full and feminine. Val begins to move her hips around her and she grabs the edge of the desk not to fall. Nancy sits on the desk behind her and starts to kiss Celia 'a neck.

Celia was already close before and now Nancy rubs her breasts from behind and massages her clit. Val thrusts I'm more and more and gets off by dominating both women. She climaxes before Celia and both women watch as she reaches pleasure and her fluid coats the strap on.

Once Nancy strokes her Val clit harder can't even count down before Celia peaks. She yowls out crying out "fuck Nancy fuck Val fuck". She's calling out into the abyss.

Celia 'a muscles clench on the strap on as Val removes it gently. She takes the condom off and chucks it. Celia swings around on the desk to push Nancy down and to lick off her juices.

She licks off all the cum covering Nancy's centre and unintentionally plunges too deep. Nancy swears wildly as she moans and comes again. Nancy feels paralyzed from coming hard.

Val takes advantage and lifts her off the desk onto the edge of the bed laying backwards. She's all set with her strap on condom and lube and enters Nancy from the front this time.

At entry she meets no resistance just an extremely turned on Nancy who grabs her hair in reaction and tugs and pulls to egg Val on. She wants to be fucked rougher and rougher and rougher.

"Fuck me Val you have more to give" she yells. Celia sees how much she can take and she is impressed. Celia winds around the sides and starts massaging and sucking Nancy's breasts.

She takes the in her tongue and bites on the nipples. This causes Nancy to buck her hips in rhythm with Val. She's grinding herself on Val's pelvis to have contact with her clit. Her hands are on Celia 'a shoulders as Val is pressing her stomach.

Val hits Nancy's abs to motivate her. Nancy yanks on Val's hair smashing their lips together. Val bites down hard on Nancy's lips then swirls her tongue around her mouth.

Val love the sensation of Nancy pulling her hair. It's how she knows she's doing a good job. Val thrusts with her whole hips into Nancy's blushing Vagina. It really is beautiful already smeared with cum from the last times.

Nancy feels the ripples and ridges of the strap on deep inside of her. She's giving everything she has and feeling stimulation on all of her erogenous zones. She starts to convulse in a fever of sexual satisfaction.

Her and Val reach the apex of their pleasure at the same time. The pinnacle of the pleasuring strikes them as Celia bites on a nipple and Val thrusts in a strikes Nancy's G spot.

The crest of their spasms washes over them and they cry out. "Fuck" Val swears as Nancy just whimpers incoherently. They feel intense contractions after that make them feel so so good.

They can tell they really want it right now. Celia plunges her fingers into herself and fucks herself until she hits the high spot and she comes all over Nancy. The elation and ecstasy is running high in the air.

Momentarily spent the girls all relax and fall onto the bed. Celia rolls over on top of Valerie who brings Nancy close in for a kiss. Nancy moans into Val's mouth in comfort.

Celia doesn't ask permission before changeons Val's condom and sliding herself onto Val. Valerie's eyes open wide from bing on bottom and Celia lowers herself onto the strap in feeling her walks expand to accommodate the toy.

Celia rides Val like a horse and thrusts her own hips. She tilts her pelvis to grind their clits together which makes even Val start to whimper submissively. Celia gets high on the power and grinds harder.

Nancy mounts Val this time facing Celia, sitting on Val's face. Val licks Nancy's clit and her vaginal hole as she feels the toy smack onto her clit over and over. Nancy feel foggy from getting head and grinds Val's face.

She kisses into Celia and grabs her shoulders and neck. She kisses Celia on the neck and nibbles her ears as Celia sucks hard on her neck and shoulders. They plant warm and wet kisses on each other and Celia drapes her hands on Nancy's thin waist. Celia adores holding Nancy by the waist and has her eyes gently shut as she massages her tongue on Nancy's bottom lip.

Celia starts to reach the culmination as she thrusts I'm harder and feels the friction on her skin. She can feel her cum building and want to come out. She moans deeply into Nancy's mouth and it turns Val on to hear the two friends making out.

Celia rolls her hips forward so she strikes Val's clit and they both go down together. It feels crazy how much a frenzy they are fucking each other with a desperate sort of need that keeps them wet and hungry. Nancy grands herself as Val keeps sucking her and bringing her to the big O.

They all come together and scream out each other's names in a cacophony or low husky voices run ragged from being out of breath and moaning all night.

Celia lays down besides Val as Nancy occupies herself with Val's condom placing yet another one on Val. The trash is now filled with wrappers and it makes Nancy chuckle. Nancy lowers herself onto the dildo protruding from Val and lies diagonally across both of them making out with Celia again.

Val holds her waist while Celia pulls Nancy's hair as Nancy bucks her hips. Nancy teacher down to finger Celia plunging two fingers into her deep wetness. Her long digits hit Celia 's walls in all the right places.

Nancy rolls herself on Val's clit making Val whimper. She's never had this power over Val before. She relishes it and leans over to suck Val's breasts. She starts with the first one taking a hard nipple into her mouth. She grinds the second one between her lips causing Val to whimper almost submissively.

It also brings out the anger in Val not to be outdone she shoves her hips against Nancy hard. She shoves up to fuck Nancy like she deserves it and Nancy takes it all in and still manages to finger Celia . When they feel close they speed up and fuck rougher.

The movements become erratic as Nancy bucks her hips against Val. Val feels the pressure hit right onto her clit and starts to climax. And Nancy strikes Celia hard in the g spot to make her start to climax too. And they all come crashing at once with warmth spreading from their centres to their hips up into their heads.

And juices pour out of them as they feel the aftershocks lull them in full contact moaning and whimpering in good vibrations against themselves. They cling to each other as they come down gently.

"Good warm up girls" Val commands. " But we're just getting started !" She commands.

* * *

Val motions the girls to come look as she opens up her closet full of sex toys. She has a full array of handcuffs, ropes, bondage tape, blindfolds, whips, belts, crops, leather and vibrators, dildos and strap ons. She was loaded.

Celia 'a jaw drops to the floor. Nancy's mouth waters as she eyes the toys. Val perceives Nancy's interest and studies the brunette to see where her eyes would focus the most.

Nancy stares at the blindfolds, at the bondage tape and crops and whips and leathers. These were the items that Val pulled out from the closet to splay out on the floor.

"I'm going to tie you up Nancy" Val husks. Nancy's eyes drip with lust. She's smiling brightly and Val just wants to whip the smirk off her face. She spanks her hard and Nancy feels a sting in her ass.

"Help me lead her over" she motions to Celia . Celia grabs Nancy's wrists and drags her over to the wooden desk chair. She sits her down and holds Nancy's hands behind her back.

Val takes the safety scissors and places them nearby. She takes the bondage tape and unrolls it at Nancy's wrists, binding them to the chair. She tapes Nancy's ankles to the legs. "Are you going to bind me waist" Nancy gasps. "No need. Val insists. I'll be fucking you there anyways" she quips.

Nancy's wetness is already dripping onto the chair. Celia comments on this "Nancy look who's already soaking mmm" she whispers. Nancy blushes at the sight realizing how much of a mess she's making. Val smirks.

"Blindfold her" commands Val. Celia takes out the black cloth and ties it around Nancy's head. "How many fingers am I holding up" she asks. "I don't' think she's doing it" nancy laughs. "You're wrong, there's four Val hits her on the back and Nancy gasps.

Val already has her strap in on and slaps a condom and lube on. She mounts Nancy on the chair and enters Nancy's front. Nancy feels the pressure on her walls and moans into Val. "Yes" she moans.

"I didn't say you could speak" Val chastises. "Hit her with the riding crop Celia she commands. She obeys and hits Nancy on the back leaving a scar. Nancy throws her head back in reaction. She wants to cry out but she knows she shouldn't. When Val thrusts into her with her strong hips she can't resist.

"Oh god Val fuck me baby fuck me harder" she groans. Val shoves her plastic parts into Nancy rougher and less precisely slamming against her walls everywhere. Celia keeps whipping Nancy until she calls out her name too. "Fuck Celia fuck it hurts so good".

"Shut _up_ " Val pulls Nancy's hair and holds it up. "Gaaah" Nancy whimpers and Celia strikes her again. She's really taking a lot of heat right now and she's swollen and heavy. She melts into the chair and cries out "come on fuck me I can take it I'm close"

Val grabs her boobs with her teeth and sinks them in onto Nancy's sensitive nipples. It causes Nancy to orgasm right there without warning. She seizes and tenses her walls around the toy. Her breath hitches and she feels the pool of warm tingles. Her eyes press shut and she comes all over the chair. "God that feels good" she moans out.

Val isn't there yet though so she keeps thrusting at full force into Nancy's very sensitive hole. She thrusts so her strap on will hit her clit to bring her there and pulls Nancy's hair to bring her head to her lips. She runs her tongue on Nancy's lips and the kissing makes her wetter.

Celia in a moment of bravery whips Valerie with the riding crop. She gasps and takes it and Celia seeing her like the sensation hits her harder again right on the ass. It brings Val to climax as she tenses up and feels warm. She shudders releasing cum over herself and Nancy's lap as she sits there and smears it into Nancy's hips.

The grinding does amazing things to Nancy who comes again making Val more wet. Val gets up and commands Celia to clean Nancy up. She takes the crop and smacks Celia 'a ass as she gives Nancy head and licks up her juices.

Celia is tortured and fired up. She hasn't come again yet and she's aching. She's kneeling over giving Nancy pleasure and it does great things to her. Nancy sighs into her touch "mmmm Celia she appreciates". Celia smiles as Val starts to lick her finger and circle Celia 'a asshole.

She just teases though as she takes Celia with three fingers from behind as Celia continues to suck on Nancy's clit. She feels Val's fingers as Val fucks her in and out with precise strokes. It's artful and talented as Nancy bucks her hips and struggles against the restraints. She can't move far she just grinds for more friction.

She loves Celia 'a quick tongue as she laps Nancy up and plunges into her wetness. Val continues to thrust into Celia until she's about to come. "Val I'm coming" she yells but it's not true because Val pulls out of her and forces her onto Nancy's lap. She continues to finger her until she strikes Cilia's g spot hard and has her squirt over Nancy's clit.

The sudden warmth causes Nancy to come into Celia 'a lap. It's delicious and beautiful to see. "Look at you two sluts" Val starts. "You're sitting in piles of cum all over each other what whores" she what's them on.

Neither of the girls notice as they're compelled to kiss each other. Celia holds the edge of Nancy's neck and plants kisses on her lips. She kisses and nibbles her ear causing Nancy to moan out her name. She kisses Nancy's shoulders and neck. She latches onto the side of her neck and finds the pulse point.

Nancy's heart races as Celia latches on and sucks and sucks harder with wet kisses and gives her a hickey. Val lets them make out like teenagers like they do molesting Nancy's thighs. She gets a new condom and more lube before throwing Celia off, sitting on Nancy's lap and taking Celia back lowering her onto the strap on.

Val holds her hips to Celia as Celia continues to kiss Nancy and bite her bottom lip. Val starts moving forward and causes Celia to move harder to fuck herself to compensate for the slow movements.

As Celia fucks herself on Val she pulls Nancy's hair and rubs her hands around Val to Nancy's sides and holds her waist to keep herself steady. All the weight of the three women is crushing Nancy's legs giving her bruises. She loves it though lives feeling the weight of the two attractive women and having Val's butt presses to her centre grinding back into her.

The wetness in Val's harness spreads as far as Nancy's thighs and Nancy gets turned on and grinds herself off her back. Val fucks Celia in rhythm and latches onto Celia 'a neck to bite her up and down hard. She yowls back and it's music to their ears.

Breathing heavy sweaty sexy bodies undulate in rhythm and they hit the point of no return. They orgasm simultaneously and hug into each other and cuddle. Nancy lays her head on Val's shoulder as she comes in comfort. She whimpers at how intense the sensations she feels are.

Val shoves Celia off to relieve Nancy and Celia takes the condom off and chucks it. She pulls on the strap on to have it snap back to Val's clit. Val smirks at her. Celia kisses Val hard before Val goes to cut Nancy's binding tape and release her, keeping the blindfold on.

"When I can't see all the sensations are magnified" Nancy gasps. "I feel as I edge closer and closer and closer to coming. My cum just leaks there and presses against my centre and I feel this cum buildup that needs to be discharged" she explains.

"That's hot." Val husks in a voice that's octaves lower than the girl's. This makes the girls swoon. Val kisses Nancy again hot and rough. Nancy takes advantage of her untied hands and runs up Val's back and touches her breasts.

"God I love your chest". "I said that to Peter but yours is better". "Peter has an okay chest" "Yeah" they agree."let's not talk about peter like, ever again" "agreed".

"You know I have a sex swing" Val casually adds.

"And you just failed to mention this" Nancy deadpans. "Never came up" shrugs Valerie. "So you've fucked me like four times now and you never told me you have a sex swing" Nancy just says incredulously.

"Ooooh Nancy _loves_ sex swings" adds Celia . "Have one in my bedroom and it's wonderful" she adds. "Great, you already know what you're getting into. Let's get set up.

As it turns out she also failed to mention she has a paddle in her hand and she spanks Nancy hard on the bottom. Nancy groans and smiles so she gets hit again.

They fit Nancy into a harness and help her into the suspension. Val grabs a bunch of condoms and lube. Off Celia 's look she says they have to be prepared.

Val puts a condom on the strap on and lots of lube. She gets live on her finger and teases Nancy's vagina from behind. She starts pumping to get Nancy nice and wet. Nancy starts to moan but she doesn't finish her.

Instead, Val slides her middle finger into Nancy's asshole. She goes slow letting Nancy adjust to the intrusion. Nancy feels full and stimulated back there. She groans. Val adds another finger and starts to thrust.

Meanwhile Celia picks up what Val started and sticks her fingers in Nancy's front. She starts fucking her and thrusting in and out. Nancy has Celia between her legs and Val behind her and she is in heaven.

Val has Nancy stretched out so she slides herself into Nancy's asshole. Nancy groans at the contact and moves forward grinding into Celia . Celia fucks Nancy harder with two fingers and wet cum is already sliding down her fingers.

Val thrusts harder as Celia grinds into Nancy's clit and Nancy almost passes out from all the stimulation. She climaxes suspended in the restraints and screams "fuck" out loud. She grinds into Celia as she moves over her hand and Celia licks her pussy clean.

Nancy leans in to fall into Celia 's arms and nuzzles her neck. Celia kisses the back of her neck softly and Nancy coos. Val pulls out of Nancy throwing the condom away.

"Do you want to try the strap on on Celia " Val ask. "I have another" she offers. This one is purple and silicone. She fits Nancy into the harness and condom as Nancy laughs. "I am _not_ going taking you both at once. And not up my ass" Celia inists.

"Fine" they agree. So they strap Celia into the swing and Nancy takes Celia from the front with the strap on. She actually likes having the strap on on and it still stimulates her clit. Celia starts groaning Nancy's name as she thrusts.

Val puts another condom on and penetrates Nancy from behind causing her to grunt. They're in a line now as Nancy grabs Celia hips and Celia sucks Nancy's breasts in return. Val claws at Nancy's back and pegs her.

Nancy grunts and starts coming while still fucking Celia who's also close. Val starts to crumble as well and they have a mutual clenching moment before the fluid bursts all over them. It's a wonderful explosion very cathartic,

They unstrap Celia and Val cleans her up again. They all lie on their backs on the bed for a moment just catching their breath and recovering.

"Alright, next up I'm going to peg Celia and she's going to owe Nancy." Valerie announces. "Why do _I_ have to be the very bottom" She protests. "We talked about this Nance, you're the bottomest bottom ever" "isn't that what turns you on" Celia adds. "Yeah…."

So Nancy gives Celia the strap on and a new condom and lays face down face on pillow. Celia plunges right into her vagina from the back and Nancy moans in pleasure. She starts fucking her hard right from the beginning and Nancy is just wet and ready to take it.

Val plunges into Celia 'a vagina from the back and pegs her hard, they're nailing each other and receiving and panting from all the effort they are exerting. When Nancy gets close Celia can tell from how she's grinding her hips hard but Celia gets it in her to stop moving.

Val keeps going until Celia comes all over Nancy's ass. The warm cum makes Nancy moan and she's eager. Val finishes herself chucks the condom and comes around to kiss and bite Nancy's back.

They wait for a whole minute before they finish Nancy off and she's begging for both of them." Please Val please Celia have mercy fuck I'm on the edge god" but they don't relent.

Val smacks her back and Nancy whimpers and finally they resume thrusting hard. Nancy's orgasm has built up waiting and she screams when she comes no words just screaming in ecstasy and hunger. She's happy. She has two beautiful blondes fucking her and she's just lapping it all up.

Val lies on top of Nancy and kisses the back of her neck. She kisses her harder and harder and bites her. She slides a pillow between Nancy's legs and grinds her into it hard. Val applies nipple clamps to Nancy's breasts causing her breath to hitch.

She grinds Nancy's pelvis into the pillow and Nancy's clit runs over and over it. Celia gets some cream and massages Val's back muscles which are tense from the effort. Nancy clenches and climaxes and tingles.

She goes to turn around and kiss Val but Val pushes her down on the bed and sits on her. This causes her nipple clamps to press into the bed and Nancy cries out.

Celia turns around and sits on Nancy as well and they kiss and make out while Nancy hears all of their kissing and licks her lips. They feel each other up and touch their breasts as Nancy is immobilized. They come from breast play alone and Nancy delights in the sound of her friends climaxing together.

Celia shares it with Nancy and kisses her hard, she dismounts her and instead lies on her side running her hands through Nancy's curls, Val moves back and plunges her tongue into Nancy giving her head.

As Nancy gets closer she bucks her hips and moans and whimpers. Her arms roam freely to touch both of the girls until she comes undone and lies peacefully.

Val has a new setup and she brings out two butt plugs. She lays the two girls down on their backs. She lubes the plugs up and slides one in Nancy. "Are you ok with this?" She asks Celia who nods. So she slides on in her too. They adjust to the sensation and lie there expectantly.

Valerie takes out a vibrator to fit under her strap on and puts it on herself and smiles. She fingers both girls at once, grinding their clits and their openings. She lets them feel the butt plugs on the bed and enjoy the sensations in their fronts. They come and whimper like satisfied cats.

Val goes to look up something on the internet. She shows the girls a picture. "It's called the tag team" "How To Do It: One woman lays on her back at the end of the bed, with her legs hanging over the edge. The strapon person kneels between her legs and has sex with her. The second woman sits on the first woman's face." (Marin, 2018). "Sounds fun" they agree.

So Val puts a condom on the strapon she's wearing and brings Nancy's hips to her pelvis. She slides herself into Nancy who smiles at the entry and opens her mouth wide. Celia sits on her face and Nancy swirls her tongue around her centre. They undulate there for tortuous minutes until they all explode.

"Alright, now for the 68 + 1" Val exclaims. "Don't you mean 69 + 1" Celia asks. "Sorry made a typo" Valerie laughs. "You're _speaking"_ they laugh at her. Val just blushes red and ploughs forward. And then says "I'm ploughing forward" and they all cringe and laugh.

"How To Do It: The first woman lays on her back. The second woman gets on top, in standard 69 position, so that each woman's head is between the other woman's legs. The strapon person penetrates one of them from behind." (Marin, 2018).

"Celia do you want it" Nancy offers. "Not as much as _YOU DO YOU WHORE"_ Nancy blushes at the truth of the statement. So Celia switches places with Nancy and lies down and Nancy leans over and gives her head. Celia licks and strokes Nancy back while Valerie penetrates Nancy's vagina from behind. Its like doggie style except she's getting head as well and Nancy almost dies in happiness when they all climax.

"Threesomes together, just girls coming together" Val smirks. "LAY OFF THE PUNS OR YOU'RE NEVER GETTING LAID" Celia and Nancy both yell simultaneously and have a giggle fit that results in Val tickling Celia who begs for mercy while Nancy eggs her on.

* * *

Nancy goes to explore Val's endless closet of entertaining toys. She goes to pick out a butt plug and blindfold and vibrator and a corset and a whip. Lugging all that stuff Val just laughs. "It's not _funny"_ Nancy insists.

"Yeah it really is" Celia and Val just burst out laughing to Nancy's dismay. "Usually part of the gig is that you don't get to choose and set it up you know" Val raises an eyebrow at her. "Ahhh, punish me?" Nancy says in question. But it's a suggestion not an order and not deserved and both women still laugh.

"Give me a minute I'll dream up something" Val laughs again and starts to lean over to push Celia down. "I know you don't want a strap on in your ass on the swing but do you want me to finger and lick you there" Val asks Celia ignoring this igniting Nancy.

"Yes" Celia plays along and waggles her ass for Val. Val starts and licks around the opening and inserts a finger. It causes Celia to blush in embarrassment as much as she likes this.

Val gently glides it in and out as she kisses and licks Celia 'a ass. She licks right round the hole and pleasures Celia in a dirty way. She can feel Celia 'a pulse accelerate until she's finishing from ass play alone.

All the while Nancy is sitting there getting more and more impatient and angry. She's horny and lacking attention. And can we dare say, _jealous_ that Celia is Val's new sub and that Celia has a new woman to fuck. She feels replaced and left on the edge. This causes Nancy to rebel.

Nancy grabs a whip from the closet and she spanks Val square on the ass with it. Val grunts and continues what she is doing and Nancy is furious. She takes it out and lashes at Val again. Val gasps in pain but hides it. She's not a sub, but she gets off at Nancy's jealousy and initiative.

Seeing no reaction Nancy slaps Val again on the side, leaving a mark. She wrestled onto Val's back and goes to choke her. Val increases her ministrations to finish off Celia who collapses Forward just as Nancy snakes her arm around Val's neck and squeezes.

Val drags Nancy's arm around and scoots downwards to escape Nancy's hold. She's done some jiujitsu and wrestling which is how she got so muscular. This is how she knows the body's positions so intuitively.

She instinctively presses her knee into Nancy's chest and stands the other one out solidly to the side. She presses some of her weight onto Nancy to give her shortness of breath. Nancy is submitted now, hair splayed and back presses to the bed.

"You don't wait your fucking turn do you" Val hisses at Nancy. "I don't" Nancy whispers. "You're a jealous bitch aren't you" she hisses. "I - I'm jealous" Nancy admits. Val smacks her side, "you're a fucking jealous bitch who can't wait her turn" she hisses. "I'm a fucking jealous bitch who can't wait her fucking turn" she admits softly.

Val has piercing eyes and presses her knee into Nancy. Nancy is breathless just staring down at Val's long mane of hair, Val shifts her weight into Nancy to crush her.

She is totally powerless and dominated and loves the sensation. Val is in the perfect position to stick her fingers into Nancy's wetness. She's swollen again and oh so wet and ready.

Val pumps with her fingers as she presses down into Nancy's chest. She's bruising right between her breasts with her knee. Celia takes an errant vibrator and just watches, holding the toy over her clit and massaging herself. She watches as Nancy loses control.

Nancy reaches out to touch her back but Val puns right on her wrists so she can't move. It's hot. Really hot. "If you reach for me again I won't finish you" Val threatens. "You wouldn't" Nancy tries to call bluff. She's not kidding though. Nancy realizes this as Val is staring right into her soul with predatory eyes. She pierces right to Nancy's vulnerable spot and sees her fear she actually won't let her finish.

Val stays there, just long enough for Nancy to lose her pride and beg. "Please" she moans. " _Please"_ Nancy barely whispers. Celia is coming all over herself like a fountain. They're both aroused looking at it. And yet Val hasn't budged.

"I owe you one" Nancy moans. Val accepta her deal and fucks Nancy super hard with her fingers. The strokes are still precise but rough. Nancy compensates with her hips grinding and is satiated once she tightens and releases again.

Nancy has to pay her back so she asks Val how she wants it. "Nancy I'm going to try something new, just with you but you have to understand that it's because I trust you. And I want Celia to watch. Just in case. Nancy nods.

Nancy is expecting something freaky, not vulnerable. "Mount me" she asks softly. "Really?" Nancy asks. "Yeah" she says sadly. "The reason why I don't like it is because, I was always a top. But Peter made me. He said if I wanted kids he had to be on top. I had no choice.

"I'm sorry I never knew" Nancy explains. "He was dirty. So was his partner. They'd gang up on me and prey on me. He cheated on me with him. He was really mad and he hit me. Not sexy, like cut me. Then he separated from me. I was broke I couldn't do anything". Nancy holds her at that thought. She lays her head on Val's chest to comfort her.

"He hit Silas's elbow" Nancy starts. I broke up with him and he mugged Conrad and me. "He mugged _Conrad_ " Celia exclaims. "Long story. He's fine. Anyways I didn't want anything to do with him. He wiretapped me and of the Armenians hadn't killed him well, I guess I'd be where you are"

"That's unacceptable and unbelievable" Celia mentions. "That's never happened to me. I'm a bitch. But Dean cheated on me. And I would be devastated. I never would have know Val you're so confident and strong"

"It can happen to anyone, all walks of life" she says sadly. "There's a difference between control and power in a consensual way and not" Val says sadly. "I'm sorry" Nancy says. "What do you want me to do" Nancy asks.

"There's a small strap on over there, in the desk. Condoms on the shelf. Lube too. You can mount me. You can take me like that. Gently. I do like it. But I need Celia to watch in case I freeze." She explains. "Just say the word or tap out" Nancy nods.

She does as she's told and mounts Val. "Ok if I enter you" she asks. Celia watches, keeps her eye on Val's measured expression. "Yeah" And Nancy penetrates her very gently. She rocks her hips just enough to pleasure Val.

Val doesn't close her eyes she just smiles up at Nancy sadly. As she edges closer Nancy doesn't bother to tease she just kisses Val tenderly while Celia takes in the weight of the moment. When she finishes Nancy pulls out and lays beside her.

Val lies on her back and smiles as does Celia. They catch their breath and take in all of the sensations coursing through their veins. "Thanks" Val smiles happily. She recovers quickly though and regains her fierce strength, having conquered a piece of her past.

Val wordlessly moves through to the kitchen to bring them back diet cokes and straws and ice cream cones. She devilishly gives the cones to the girls and watches as they swirl their tongues around the tops of the cones.

They are all of different flavours and they'd sample some and kiss each other to share. They'd lick off each other's ice cream cones taking tiny sips of Diet Coke to quench their thirst.

"God what's next" Celia hushes. "What you tired !?" Nancy mocks. "I've got plans" insists Val. But they are calm for the moment. "How is everyone doing" they ask Val.

"Good Celia says. "This is a first time trying a lot of this stuff so it's interesting. I'm getting over the jealousy thing still but I gotta say it's hot when you make Nancy come Val"

"It's so much fun" says Nancy. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow taking two people at once is a whole lot for. You two are very erotic. I can't believe I never tried this earlier"

"It's a dream for me. You're both different subs who can take a whole lot of pain and still smile from it. Nancy's exceptionally trusting. And honestly I have a thing for blondes as well." Val adds.

"After we fool around some more we can go in my hot tub" Val offers. "I'll make some more drinks !" Both girls accept happily as they wait for the desire to overcome them again.

Soon they finish their ice creams and lick their lips. The cool sensation is delicious as Nancy gives attention to Val's nipple to swirl it in her cool tongue. Celia kisses Nancy's next and massages her shoulders like she likes it.

Both girls work on Val and Nancy licks her opening while Celia suckles her breasts. It's thanks for all the hard work that Val put in to planning and supplying plus being the main top for the evening. Val coos at the attention and smiles as she finishes easily.

They switch and repeat the ministrations on Celia and then on Nancy. They comment that it's like going to a spa and getting an all star treatment. All the sex is great stress relief.

They settle on lazily kissing each other and cuddling for a moment, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies and the intimacy that comes from shared experience and bonding.

"Shower first, then hot tub" Val proposes. So they take off the toys and chuck condoms and put tops on lube bottles. They place the toys in cleaning fluid and get in the shower together.

Val squirts soap on her friends and lathers then up. They rub showers gel on each other's backs and massage their breasts. They run their hands up their thighs and tickle their abs.

Val kisses Nancy deeply and they hold each other's faces. Celia giggles and Nancy kisses her deep too. Then of course Val kisses Celia "have to have the trifecta" Nancy giggles.

They give each other head and finger each other under the hot bubbles. Celia comes around Nancy's fingers as shy pumps and Val sucks Nancy until she sighs.

Val gets out first and offers the girls towels. She holds them in together like a burrito and their boobs press up against each other. They dry off and lazily sit on the carpet. Val massages cold cream into their backs and thighs and breasts. Nancy smears it on first as a joke while Celia massages it onto Val.

They just lie there on the bed, satiated as last, naked. Val lies on the bottom and Nancy lies on top of her and Celia lies with her head on Val's stomach. Val strokes both of their hear endearingly.

"In another life I would still be scared of Peter coming back for me seeing me awake at night. Nancy you'd have learned who he truly is and you'd be up to your ears. Val starts.

"Celia you'd be friendless broken up with Dean and sex starved so much you'd probably have Pam fuck you" "oh fuck off Nancy" Celia laughs. "Truth though"

And they just lay there, breathing and taking it all in. Thinking how beautiful the world is.

When they stir they want to go outside and feel the fresh air. Val prépares the hot tub with a bubble gum scent. Celia mixes them some drinks (vodka strawberries) and Nancy grabs the diet cokes and slushies and popsicles from the freezer.

"Have to stay hydrated in hot tubs" she explains as they give her a weird look. They don't bother to dress up just leaving bathrobes by the door as they tip toe run to the hot tub.

They all suck on popsicles and laugh. They sip their drinks in tiny sips.

The stars are out and they lay their heads back and look up on them. "Look at the stars, look how they shine for you" Celia sings softly. "You have a beautiful voice" Val compliments. "She does" Nancy compliments. So they listen to Celia sing them home to a happy place, lulled.

They are brought out by Celia pressing drinks in their hands. "Pip pip we're here to socialize" she laughs at her friends all in outer space. "Jesus" Nancy swears when she tastes it. "It's a triple, so like a single for Celia she grins". "It's ok I'm not driving" Val laughs. "You guys can crash here" and they're too drunk to disagree.

They settle on just chatting and asking each other questions, mostly questions they all answer.

"What makes you angry" Celia asks.

"Let's see, ah when my sons or brother in law gets arrested. When deals don't go through. When I'm bored. When I haven't been laid in who knows how long". Nancy answers. "Nancy when you are sex starved you're downright ballistic" Celia smirks. "Don't get her started again" Val splashes water on them to "cool them off".

"I'm angry when I'm broke (sorry Nancy), when my son is a fuckwad (always). I'm competitive so I want him to win at Karate. And I'm mad when people ticket me when I run in to get a quarter for parking. "You got that right" Nancy says and Val rolls her eyes.

"I'm angry when I think about how Isabelle is going to be three hundred pounds, and how Doug is on City Council and how there's no traffic light. And there _is_ the punishment light" Celia laughs.

"What makes you ashamed" Val asks meaningfully.

"I'm failing my kids." Nancy starts. "I take risks i'm not supposed to take. I don't put them first. I think Andy's in love with me. He doesn't know it yet and he won't for a long time. But he already is. And I need him and I love him too just not that way. I lead him on and praise him and he follows me around like a puppy. Men do. They all do. And my kids are obsessed with me". Says Nance.

"You're kids will turn out ok I think" says Val.

"Be good to Andy" says Celia delicately.

"I'm still ashamed of how I treat Isabelle. It's mean but its just like my mother. It's all about my mom. And I can't believe how I don't really have friends I just use people. I'm a drunk. I do drugs. Shane was right" Says Celia .

"You could be nicer to your kids" Nancy admits.

"No shame in alcohol" Val laughs.

"I smoke. Takes the edge off. I'm broke. My son is a fuckwad. I'm competitive so I want him to win at Karate. And I'm mad when people ticket me when I run in to get a quarter for parking. And sometimes I'm ashamed about getting off by hitting people. Like i'm fucked up in the head" Val answers.

"You just have a fiery personality. But about the sex, you make my fantasies a reality, and you always ask permission. And you do the safe sex thing" Nancy says.

"You know, it's really great we're getting to know each other" Val says to the distance.

They kiss each other back and forth and make out in the hot tub. They touch each other's breasts and shoulders and neck. They enjoy the soft touches and curves.

They get out and Val hands out moisturizer again and they run in naked to the bedroom. Luckily Val's bed is a king size. Val throws them beautiful and expensive men's boxers. They try them on and exclaim at how comfy they are. Its sexy and sweet. They put on tank tops and they settle in the bed with Nancy in the middle.

They were spread up until they start spooning each other naturally. "I'm going to join the mile high club one day" Celia fantasizes. "I'm going to have a foursome one day" Val jokes. "Luv ya all but we've been fucking for over four hours and hanging out for like eight. I get crazy when I get tired" says Nancy who throws a pillow at them. "You are crazy" they exclaim. And they laugh and they laugh.

And they wake up the next day entangled in the sheets and arms wrapped around themselves like a secret.

References

Girard, K. (2013, June 07). Mary-Louise Parker Bites, Claws in Weeds Sex Scene (watch!). Retrieved

from www. /13662/mary-louise-parker-bites-claws-in-weeds-sex-scene-watch/

M. (2009, November 29). Mary-Louise Parker Weeds. Retrieved from www. /watch?v=51A4XE3zxK8

Marin, V. (2018, June 18). The 7 Best FFM Threesome Sex Positions. Retrieved from articles/127196-7-best-ffm-threesome-sex-positions-because-3-is-a-hot-crowd

. (n.d.). I found great synonyms for "orgasm" on the new. Retrieved from  browse/orgasm


	4. Chapter 4

**4 You said not to call you but you call me/ One Final Fuck**

Val heads out for a smoke, lights it and sees the one and only Nancy Botwin in her tiny Prius.

"So how much do you have for me this time? 500$? 200$? Some loose change?"

"I don't have anything"

"Shocking"

"And it's your fault"

"Oh really how's that"

"The private investigator you hired shook me down, took all the money I was going to give you"

"Shook you down, for what?"

"None of your goddamn business"

"But now I have nothing and frankly I'm pissed"

"You're pissed"

"Yeah"

"You didn't trust me and you really should have"

"I was going to get you your money"

"Sure you were"

"I was"

"And by the way it wasn't even your money"

"It was my money I was legally entitled to it mrs. Scottson #2. ME. Not you. But now it's his and there's nothing we can do so I guess the whole point is moot actually"

"Then why are you here"

"I thought I needed a friend"

"I don't need a friend. I don't need anybody. Don't call me. Bye."

And Nancy drives off.

* * *

"You said not to call you but you call me?" Val picks up the phone and hears Nancy's voice. Nancy's calling from outside her driveway.

"How about One Final Fuck" Nancy asks. "Just to get it out of our system" Nancy adds.

"One Final Fuck after you gouge me and steal my hundred grand?" Val is offended.

"I was going to pay you back but you hired that investigator I had to pay off" says Nancy

"You didn't trust me" Nancy squeals.

"I'm used to getting fucked" Val explains

"Oh come on I know your story and I'm sorry but I really have it coming"

"One Final Fuck it is Nancy. Come over in an hour. I'll leave the door open lock it on your way in" she hisses.

"I'm going over to Val's" Nancy Valls out to Andy

"Not even going to fake a lie this time Nance" he calls back.

"No point you see right through them" She calls back

"You still owe me details from the last time I'm charging interest" she adds

"Fine. You'll get a full report later Andy I don't wanna be late"

"In that dress gee"

So Nancy finds herself driving the Prius over to Valerie's house for one final time. There's a sense of finality to it like she knows it won't happen again.

The nervousness makes it feel like it's the first time she crossed this threshold. She pictures what Celia would be thinking right now if she knew she was getting pegged by Valerie again. She thinks she wouldn't mind.

All of those thoughts leave Nancy when Val ushers her in the door. She's wearing a super sexy men's shirt and black jeans. Her black boxers are showing above her pants and Nancy licks her lips.

Val takes in Nancy who is wearing her "Rosie" outfit with the loose hair in a bandana and t shirt. It's simple and elegant outfit with those jean capris.

Val smirks as Nancy takes her eyes over the blonde woman. "Might as we'll finish what you started" husks Valerie, ushering her in.

The moment they are inside Nancy moves to reach inside of Valerie's pants. Valerie humours her for a few seconds as Nancy doesn't unbutton anything. She simply plunges her hand through Val's sexy boxers and feels Val's already swollen crotch.

Nancy squeezes it as Val smirks down at her. Val lets her continue as Nancy starts fingering and feeling around. Finally it's a constriction and Nancy unclasps Val's thick leather black belt and unbuttons Valerie's jeans and unzips them. She leaves the belt sagging on her hips still attached.

She rubs Valerie through the fabric causing her involuntarily to buck her hips in pleasure from Nancy's touches. "You like that" Nancy teases through her teeth.

Obtaining no reaction Nancy continues to circle around and rubs Val harder and harder. The friction rubs against Val's clit right on its head. Nancy keeps it up causing Val inevitably to come right in her boxers.

Nancy finds it crazy sexy when she makes Val come in her pants. She feels at Val's wetness that's running out through her boxers and running hot and thick on her hand.

"Oooh look who made a mess" Nancy teases. Val just smirks at her. "Look who's wet" Nancy continues. "Oooh look who wet themselves did baby have an accident" Nancy coos. Nancy just said it innocently she forgot about Val's memory she shared.

It causes something to trigger in Val and her predatory fight reaction clicks in. She zips up her pants and buttons them leaving her belt unbuckled and picks Nancy up by her shoulder. She fireman carries Nancy to her bathroom.

She slams Nancy down presses against the sink. She steps between their legs and grinds her hips against Nancy's thigh. She keeps going, grinding and jumping Nancy's thigh pressing Nancy's back to the uneven surface.

Val pulls Nancy's hair and bites Nancy before forcing her to kiss Val's pulse point. She grinds deeper until Nancy sucks on Val's pulse point then bites it. The sexy kisses on Val's neck cause her to buck her hips.

She comes again in her pants and feels warm and frisky. She hasn't touched Nancy back yet and does't intend to soon. Val pins Nancy's hands behind her head. She then makes Nancy watch.

She undoes her pants and Nancy hears the zipper unzip. Takes Nancy's hand down and moves it between her legs. She forces Nancy's fingers inside of her and makes Nancy thrust inside her.

She stares at Nancy with piercing eyes as Nancy plunges the two fingers deeply and all the way in and out. Her fingers are long and slender and the precise strokes hit all of Valerie's spots.

As Nancy fucks her Val starts to come undone. She likes being fingered and she gets off as she bucks her hips against Nancy's hand.

Val takes Nancy's other hand and puts it down her shirt. Nancy feels over her bra and Val grabs her wrist and moves Nancy's hand onto her bare breast.

Nancy massages the whole breast before moving to the other. She keeps nailing into Val who is getting closer and closer. She's breathing ragged and flush faced. She doesn't take her off of Nancy who is cowering.

Nancy strokes Val's g spot with her middle finger. She bumps Val's clit with her thumb. Val simultaneously orgasms and feels warmth spread and tingling. And gushes onto Nancy's hand and into her boxers and her jeans.

It's warm and soothing. Val sighs in satisfaction at having someone pleasure her and give her all the attention. Nancy goes to move Val's hand to her breast but Val is stronger.

Val presses Nancy's head down to her crotch. She presses her into her vagina. "Suck me" she commands. And Nancy can only obey. She's on her knees now. She's kneeling looking up at Val as she laps at her clit.

She presses her tongue into Val's wetness and darts it in and out. She alternates between sucking her clit and tongue fucking her hole. Val fucks her back while clawing Nancy's shoulders.

Nancy keeps going until Val has the telltale grunting she can't silence. Nancy knows she's close and about to come. She strikes harder with her tongue and holds Val's thighs as she feels Val's wet cum surge into her throat. She laps Val up real good.

Val lifts Nancy up into the bathtub. Nancy instinctively pulls Val's pants and boxers all the way off and leaves them in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"Ah we're fully clothed" Nancy says confused. "It's just less mess this way" Val explains simply. Nancy shrugs her shoulders and moves to undress herself.

Val grabs her wrists before she can remove any clothing. "You little slut. You're going to keep that pretty little dress on and you're going to make me feel real good you hear me" Val explains clearly.

"But - Just once Val come on I'm really really horny" Nancy insists. Val's turned on that Nancy is as horny as she says. But she doesn't relent. "It's not about you Nancy" she deadpans. "You owe me" she hisses.

She grabs Nancy's hair and pulls her down to her centre and grabs Nancy's wrist and plunges Nancy's fingers inside of her. Nancy starts licking and sucking on Val as she lies down against the back of the tub.

Nancy works really hard at getting Val worked up and nice and wet. She slides in and out with no resistance. She latches onto Val's clit as she pumps her and pumps her even more roughly.

Val approaches and she builds up fluid ready to be expelled. She can feel her arousal pooling and gathering. "I'm going to come hard" she warns Nancy who licks her lips.

Nancy strokes her g spot with full force which causes Val to explode like a volcano. Cum splashes everywhere even getting on Nancy as Val floods volumes from her vagina. "God" Nancy exclaims.

"See why I chose the bathtub" Val deadpans. "Holy shit Val" Nancy exclaims. "How much do you usually come. That was like a glass" she's impressed. "I come really hard. I build up all this cum and I can just feel when I need to get it out I have to climax extremely hard" she explains.

"Is that all of it" Nancy asks curiously. "Not yet you whore" Val slams back at her. Val stands up right in front of Nancy and brings Nancy's hands back inside her.

"Are you going to do me" Nancy pleads. "If you're a good girl" Val slams back. Nancy's on her knees and Val is careful not to step in set spots and slip. She holds the railing in the tub as Nancy goes to work on her again.

This time she does the opposite, Nancy tongue fucks her and swirls her hand in figure eights on Val's clit. She's already turned on so it doesn't take much to bring Val to the brink again.

Nancy stays there in suspense never tiring as she stimulates Val's sensitive parts. She enjoys the intimacy and pleasuring. Nancy understands now why Val likes to be a giver. There's a certain fun o be able to see someone come over and over from your effort.

Val yowls as Nancy pierces onto her releasing the remaining stream of cum she already had pent up. It gushes out onto Nancy's knees as Nancy laps up what she can and rides out Val's contractions. Val is finally satiated for the moment. She grabs a hot towel and wipes off Nancy's knees before wiping herself off.

Val gets out of the tub and lifts Nancy out. She takes Nancy into her arms and cradles her. Nancy nuzzles into Valerie's neck as she's being held. She loves the cuddles and being held and feels like she's flying.

"So you're a gymnast right?" Valerie asks Nancy. "I used to be" says Nancy. "You're still incredibly flexible" says Val. "Thanks" Nancy accepts. "So, can I fuck you upside down?" Valerie asks her.

"What" Nancy thinks his is a bit absurd. "For real. Like you do a handstand and I fuck you upside down. I'll let your g spot every time" Val announces. "Umm, you know what I'm so horny I could probably do it" Nancy concedes.

So Val lowers her into the hallway and Nancy swings herself into a handstand. Val holds her ankles and plunges her hand into Nancy's wetness. Nancy didn't realize how wet she was until Val starts to fuck her.

She's completely soaked. Her panties are drenched and she's engorged and swollen. Val's fingers glide in and out fluidly as Nancy balances herself in the handstand.

It's a strange sight as Valerie pumps into Nancy while holding her up. Nancy feels a rush of blood to her head and it makes her feel kind of high. When she gets close she feels true euphoria. When she orgasms she contacts and goes light headed as she feels the pleasure coarse through her body.

She's delighted as she comes on Valerie's hand. It runs down her chest and stomach and some even gets in Nancy's mouth. Nancy dismounts and falls into Val's arms as Valerie catches her.

Valerie kisses her to soothe her. She sucks Nancy's bottom lip like she likes it and they just close their eyes and run their tongues together and make out and kiss frantically.

Nancy winds her arms around Valerie's back and nibbles at her shoulder. Val sucks the back her her neck tenderly. These are the moments where they are strangely intimate and calm. Val does this to keep Nancy hooked, to care for her after she's strained her. To show she'll do no real harm.

Nancy moans into the deep kisses and pushes deeper. She can't get enough and she reaches for Val's waist to bring her closer. Val runs her fingers through Nancy's hair and massages Nancy's tongue with her own. It's sensual and keeps them warm.

Through all this Nancy still has her dress on and Val still has her top on. Nancy slides Val's top over her head and unhooks her bra having it fall to the side.  
She latches on to Val's nipple and suckles it.

Nancy licks her tongue around Val's breast and opens wide to suck on as much as she can. Val lets out a moan at Nancy's actions. She allows Nancy to devour her breast and nibble her nipple.

Nancy moves to the other breast and suckles it too. She nibbles and sucks around the sensitive areas as Val feels herself getting more and more aroused again from all of Nancy's attention.

Val leans down to reward her by latching on to the side of her neck and planting wet kisses there. She moves to Nancy's pulse point and sucks hard and swirls her tongue around it. Nancy whimpers as she grabs Val harder and cries out when Val bites her gently on the neck.

Nancy pulls Val down to kiss her. She reaches up to hold her shoulders and run her hands round Val's head to suck her lips. Val darts her tongue into Nancy's mouth making her swoon and groan out Val's name "oh god Val you taste so good".

Val tastes like rhum from having a drink before Nancy came over and Nancy sucks on her mouth addicted. She's eyes drifted shut, fingers wrapped round Val's waist being overpowered by Val's quick tongue.

They come up for air breathless and blushing. Nancy's flustered by how dazed she is just by having her hands against Valerie's body. She will miss this so much when Val is gone.

The roughness returns. Val bends Nancy over and spanks her hard. Nancy smiles and gasps. Val spanks her harder with a thick stroke. "Punish me" Nancy moans. It's her line, her thing. Val smacks her hard so she almost falls over.

She leads her to the bedroom and strips Nancy of the dress. She unzips the top and raises her arms above her head. She watches as Nancy's stomach muscles ripple beneath the shirt. She pulls the dress all the way over. She brushes her nose over Nancy's clit and Nancy gasps.

Val tosses the dress aside and takes out a thick collared men's shirt from the closet. She drapes it over Nancy's shoulders. "So you don't get cold" Val insists. It looks hot and sexy with Nancy swimming in the oversized shirt.

Val sits Nancy in a large armchair by her bed and ties a blindfold around her head. She hands Nancy a lollipop and says "be good" as she just leaves the room.

Nancy is confused so she just sucks on the cherry pop. She can feel her arousal polling and takes off her panties and starts to touch herself. She rubs around her clit and plunges fingers inside herself.

She moans as she thrusts her long slender fingers inside her and curls them upwards. She grunts with the effort as she turns herself on and fucks herself.

Val returns but watches in the doorway as Nancy brings herself to climax. She watches Nancy suck on candy with her thick lips and watches her fingers move in rhythm. Val smirks when Nancy climaxes on herself and releases cum onto the chair. She licks her own fingers one by one and sucks fluid off her hands.

Val stalks over and grabs Nancy's hair. "I never said you could fuck yourself did I" She rasps. Nancy gasps at the tightness and submits. "I - I couldn't wait" Nancy whimpers. "Bad girl" Val smacks her.

Val has a surprise hidden in her hand. She kisses Nancy slow without touching her having Nancy move into her lips. She sits on top of the chair squishing Nancy into a corner and bringing Nancy onto her hips so Nancy is on her lap.

Val uncovers an ice cube and brings it to Nancy's nipple. Nancy yelps in surprise and her nipple hardens. Val presses the ice to her other nipple and Nancy yells again. Val flicks Nancy's hard peaks as Nancy whimpers.

The delicious sounds coming from Nancy's mouth make Val almost lose her resolve. Val gives into it and kisses Nancy and feels her soothing lips wanting her. Val crumbles and touches Nancy's face as she kisses her. She wasn't supposed to kiss her yet but Val just couldn't control herself.

She forces herself off of Nancy's lips and sucks on the block of ice. She then brings her lips to Nancy's shoulders and chest. Her touch is cold and it makes Nancy shiver. Val places the ice at Nancy's stomach and watches her tense and gasp.

Val slides the ice lower as Nancy kisses up Val's neck in wet kisses. Val slides it down and it chafes against Nancy's clit causing her to jerk her hips. Val presses into Nancy's clit with the cold ice cube and massages it.

Nancy feels tingly there and the ice gives her a lot of sensation. She kisses Val harder on her shoulders, her neck. Nancy reaches up and sucks Val's earlobe. She nibbles Val's ear and it is extremely sensitive and erogenous.

Val helps as Nancy bites down on her earlobe and slides the ice cube lower. The melting sensation runs liquid down Nancy's centre and she finds it very avant-grade and erotic. It's magnified by the fact that Nancy is blindfolded and she can't see Val's motions.

Val slides the diminished ice cube right into Nancy's wetness. Nancy gasps as she feels the melting of the ice inside her. It's arousing. It makes her grab Val's hair and pull her toward her and Nancy goes right to suck Val's bottom lip and bite it.

Val shoves the ice farther up Nancy and bites Nancy back harder. She regains dominance in the kiss and grabs Nancy's hair as well. Val keeps the ice in while hitting Nancy's lips and having her groan back.

Once the ice melts Val kneels and puts her tongue into Nancy's opening. Nancy pulls Val's hair to keep her tongue there. Val swirls her tongue around to warm Nancy up. She licks inside of Nancy's tight hole until Nancy starts breathing hard and pulling her harder.

Valerie tongue fucks Nancy right to the brink and slows down to keep Nancy there in suspense. She finally sends her over the edge and feels Nancy's walls clench against her tongue. Nancy contracts and lets loose fluid that Val laps up and licks.

Nancy lays back in the the chair still reeling from the experience. Val comes up to mount Nancy and grind her hips into Nancy's slender waist. Nancy is smaller than the curvy woman and feels crushed by the impact.

Val finally kisses Nancy again and she kisses back in the dark. Nancy threads her hands in Val's hair as Val feels down Nancy's waist: they never tire of kissing each other deeply.

"You turn me on Nancy" Val hushes into Nancy's ear. Nancy blushes and smiles. "You get me all riled up. Make me lose my cool. Make me want to fuck you upside down and backwards" she hushes.

Dirty talk is something Nancy sorely misses in her life. She hums at Valerie's naughty words. "I'm going to handcuff your hands and your feet" Valerie hisses. I'm going to spank you and take you from behind with my strap on. And you're going to love every minute" she finishes.

Nancy hums in agreement and receives a slap on the ass. Val lifts her off of the chair and slams her back down into the bed. She cuffs Nancy's hands to the bedpost and strings out her ankles to the back of the bed. She fits perfectly.

Nancy is still blindfolded. She's shivering in anticipation of Val's lashes. Val comes up behind her and yells "boo". It's the oldest trick in the book but Val spooks Nancy Who flails against the restraints and screams. "Shit fuck Ah" she groans.

"Jesus I think I just peed myself a little" she gasps. Val just laughs and confirms that she in fact wet the bed a little. "Look who had an accident now bitch" Val dominates. Val takes out a whip and lashes her bare back. Nancy grits her teeth at each stroke.

Valerie spanks her ass until it is red and raw. She takes a strap on from her closet and fixes the harness on herself. Then she gets a condom and lives herself up. She wrestled to mount Nancy.

Then she gently pushes the tip of the dildo into Nancy's vagina. "You like that" Val questions. "I l- like it" Nancy stutters. This strap on is bigger than the others and it fills Nancy right up. "This will warm you" Val exclaims as she thrusts into Nancy.

Nancy grinds into the bed as Val pegs her and nails her right to the sheets. Nancy grunts hungrily as Val thrusts herself harder and harder into Nancy's hole. She's close herself, grinding her clit into the harness.

Val climaxes hard and clenches tightly. She can't help but cry out "fuck Nancy" as she contracts with pleasure erupting from her. She shoves herself into Nancy's g spot to finish Nancy off. Nancy sprays cum all over the sheets as she orgasms hard from the pressure.

Val thrusts gently as Nancy rides out the aftershocks and falls into the restraints. She breathes heavy as she relishes the weight and the contact of Val pinning her against the bed.

Val slides herself under Nancy so that her crotch is in Nancy's face. She has Nancy lick and suck the cum off of the strap on like she's giving a blow job. Nancy pulls at it with her teeth to snap it on Val.

"Are you going to uncuff me?" Nancy asks plainly. It's futile though. Val spanks her ass once before disappearing into the kitchen leaving Nancy soaked in cum.

Val reappears and takes the key to Nancy's feet then her wrists, applying lotion to the scars. She kisses Nancy on the forehead before handing her a drink with a straw and an umbrella.

"It's your favourite, cherry with real cherries" she cheers. Nancy sticks the straw in the side of her mouth and slurps hard. "Jesus" Nancy coughs. "Oh and there's a double shot of gin in there too" Val chuckles. "That's why it's spicy" Nancy hums.

So they sit there on the bed and drink grown up slushies. "So you really can't give me more money?" Asks Val. "I think you burned that bridge Val" Nancy slaps back. "I will miss this though. You're really fucking hot" Nancy hums. "In another life we could continue anyway" Valerie adds hopefully. "Maybe" Nancy says wistfully but she doubts it to be true.

"What's next master" Nancy asks curiously. "You don't get to ask" says Val. "Come ON" Nancy takes the drink out of Val's hand and tackles her backwards.

They tumble onto the sheets again. "Fuck you Nancy that's the wet spot" Val swears as they take the sheet off and put on another. Val humours Nancy and lets her wrestle her on the bed.

Nancy lands side ways on top of Val and then mounts her. "I win!" She announces proudly. Val flips her over and they grapple with each other play wrestling like little boys. It's just fun to feel their skin up against each other.

Val is bigger though and she's trained in martial arts. She pins Nancy down and handcuffs her ankles together before flipping her face foreword again.

"This, is a double sided dildo" Val takes a feeldoe out of her closet. "I stick this half in me and this half in you" She announces, putting condoms and lube on both halves. She walks over to Nancy and motions for Nancy to insert half into her.

Val's eyes involuntarily roll back when Nancy enters the toy into Val and Val straps the harness in place. She goes to penetrate Nancy from the front and stabilizes on Nancy's shoulders as she is bound at the ankles.

The rock together hitting all of their spots in their opening. Val licks and suckles Nancy's breasts while Nancy pulls Val's hair harder and harder. She needs something to hold on to as Val thrusts.

They climax together in a huff and fluid pours out over the toy. Val uncuffs Nancy's ankles and presses them butt to butt before they start thrusting into each other again feeling each other's asses grind each other.

Finally they do it scissored front to front leaning back and rolling their hips against the dildo. Val uncovers à secret - that it vibrates ! She switches it on the surprise Nancy who swears under her breath then asks her why she never did that before. "Forgot" she shrugs and laughs at Nancy's angry face.

They do it on the floor with Nancy in the splits. "Show off" days Valerie who clamps Nancy's nipples. Nancy goes to rip them off as she comes thrusting into Valerie.

They drink more gin and slushies until they're lucid again and attacking each other's mouthed pressed against the wall. They do it on the stairway with Nancy bent over backwards and Val pressing her hand over Nancy's mouth.

Val presses Nancy against the wall and takes her while crossing her arms and collar choking Nancy in the oversized shirt and catching her when she's lightheaded and dizzy.

Val inserts a buff plug into Nancy and pounds her ass as they fuck themselves sideways slipping down the padded stairs. Val finally takes the double ended dildo and washes it.

They put the sheets in the laundry along with their dirty clothes and sit on top of it feeling the vibrations against their skin while they make out and finger each other and press their breasts together roughly.

They give each other oral on the beanbag chair in Val's living room hearing the beads all sink into the floor. Val digs her nails into Nancy's back and thighs to make her go down harder.

Val wrestles Nancy onto the couch where she takes the butt plug out and fucks Nancy in the ass. She mocks Nancy for liking it so much back there and receives a slap on the wrist back.

Val takes out an ice cream bar from the freezer and starts devouring it and Nancy finds the box empty. She tackles Val to the floor and Val grabs her wrists and places her feet ok Nancy's hips and suspends Nancy in the air as she thrashes.

Val balances her there with the pop in her mouth and Nancy makes angry and then silly faces at her until Val caves and lets her share the popsicle.

Val pulls her legs crossed around Nancy's waist and pulls Nancy's hair to kiss her. She flips Nancy over to finger fuck her and then takes her back and takes her from behind. Nancy melts like a puppet on a string at Val's strong actions.

Val pulls Nancy into the closet and closes the door and the make out eyes closed in the dark. Nancy wraps her arms around Val and Val gropes her ass back. She bumps their centres together and they kiss furiously.

Val locks Nancy in the closet as she goes to get another strap on prepared and also some chocolates and strawberries and chocolate sauce. Nancy is pounding on the door and also fucking herself and Val just watches before letting her out. She makes a very lame "coming out of the closet" joke which results in Nancy slapping her shoulder.

Val spreads Nancy out over her dining room table and balances out chocolates and strawberries on her chest and abs and hips and centre. She eats them one by one without using her hands and kissing Nancy in each of the places.

Nancy is impatient and starts to stir before Val presses her hand to Nancy's neck to stop her. Val eats the last chocolate off of Nancy's chest and feeds it to her through her lips.

She throws Nancy down foreword on the rug and punches, pounds and karate chops Nancy's back then massages it as she grinds into Nancy's legs which are intertwined with her own.

Val drags them into the wardrobe where they do it doggy style on their knees with Val's strap on. Nancy's head hits against the side of it as Val pounds her literally.

They make a pillow fort and fuck inside it grinding on pillows back and forth with their hips. They fuck against Val's desk and then on top of it. They fuck against and on top of the kitchen counters. They do it on the kitchen chairs with Nancy's ankles on Val's shoulders.

Nancy presses Val against the kitchen cabinet as they do cowgirl and watch each other come apart in the mirror. Nancy presses hard into Val relishing her position of power temporarily.

Val takes Nancy presses against the bar then after Nancy hops onto the bar and they have sex while sipping drinks and eating the rest of the chocolates and the slushies.

Val sits on the bar stool and Nancy gives her a lap dance, swivelling her hips and dancing around in a circle before kissing Val's neck and sitting on her lap mounting the strap on and climaxing hard.

They head into the bathroom and somehow Nancy gives Val head while she sits on top of the covered toilet set. They hop into the shower and foam each other up and suck each other's nipples under the water.

They lay in the bath tub with bubble bath and more bath bombs against their crotch. They spray each other on the clit with the shower head and climax in the hot foam. They dry off rubbing each other with towels and massage each other with moisturizing lotion all sensual and slow.

They have sex standing and kneeling and 69 a few times on the couch and on the hardwood and Val hits Nancy with a riding crop and Nancy squeals and screams. Nancy puts Val in the sex swing and sucks her off while they play a gabgbang porn video on the television.

They go back into Valerie's hot tub where they suck popsicles and kiss and fondle each other underwater while watching Fifty Shades Darker and Fifty Shades Freed from an iPad in a waterproof cover. They laugh at the movie but point out all the scenes they did better or want to try.

They discuss the threesome they had. Val comments again on how Nancy is the ultimate bottom and Nancy refutes it in futility. They talk about how hot Cilia can be and how having the third person was actually really hot. They talk about how Nancy feels about Cilia which results in absurd amount more drinks.

As a final dare, Val leads them out to the balcony of their house and has Nancy mount her and take her in missionary as they switch places. It's a trust exercise knowing Val's past and Nancy does it slow precise and gentle while kissing Valerie the whole time.

They run out of ideas and dismount and lay in a pile. They make out slow and slightly drunk outside looking in the window to the disheveled house. Nancy looks at Val sadly longing for the moment to last longer.

"Is this really the end?" Nancy asks her. "You're the one who said it was" Val insists. "Truth. Val there's no way I can give you more money" Nancy concedes. "Then you're going to have to pay up. This is real punishment Nancy" Val insists.

"What do you have in mind ?" Nancy asks nervously.

Val reappears with a razor and switches it on. "I get to keep your hair. You can have this wig. It looks like you" Val offers. "Why do you have a wig that's exactly like mine? Nancy puzzles. "It's a collection thing" she stutters.

"Anyways. Ultimate humiliation. This is your ultimatum" Val insists. "There's really no other way?" Says Nancy Im vulnerability. She loves her hair she really does. It's her identity. "Like bald" she asks. "Isn't that the punishment around here for people who cheat?" Val asks.

"How did you even know about Dean getting shaved?" Nancy asked. "Lucky guess" Val mutters. "Helen chin is a whore anyways". "Was she good?" Nancy asks. "I heard she stuck a tennis racket up Dean's ass" Nancy gossips.

"She got that idea from me doing it to her" Val says and laughter. "You play tennis?" Nancy asks. "Used to. I like sports. Now I'm broke. And watching girl tennis is hot" Nancy hums in agreement. "Are you gonna put a tennis racket up my ass" Nancy asks hopefully.

"You want me to?" Val questions. "I'd probably like it" Nancy admits. "Fine have it your way" Val goes to get a tennis racket, a large bottle of water pair of red boxers and an old pair of jeans and a belt.

"This is your deal" Val says. "It's your out if you ever want to see me again" Nancy nods. "You will chug all of this. You're going to get a tennis racket up your ass. I will fuck and will fuck you until you have to pee like a motherfucker. Then I will grope your crotch so you don't pee, shave you and Then I will put these clothes on you, tie you up and tickle you until you wet yourself on this goddamn balcony."

"I don't know where to start Val you packed so much in" Nancy eyes her wide. "Time to get started" Val shrugs. Nancy just blushes. And she's a bit nervous. She likes to be sexually dominated, abused, tied up. Even degraded but her HAIR?. She's unsure. But doesn't want to lose Val.

"Are you going to blindfold me too?" Nancy asks for badness. "No." Val answers. "I want you to watch".

Val hands Nancy the bottle of water and gives her a piercing glare as she swallows the entire 2 Litre bottle asa tablespoon of Gatorade powder so she doesn't get sick. Nancy feels bloated already and Steele's herself for what's next.

Val has Nancy mount her strap on as she fucks Nancy slowly on it and digs the end of the tennis racket into Nancy's ass. Nancy screams while she does it and then feels ultimately delighted. Val is careful not to poke Nancy's bladder or her g spot so she doesn't spill all over her.

Nancy feels pressure in her bladder now and wants to release it. Val sees her discomfort and  
holds her crotch as she puts the boxers on her and snaps them to Nancy's waist. Nancy laughs because that's what she and Cilia do and then regrets laughing.

Val really does tickle her and Nancy squeals trying to break free. Val sits on her and tickles her stomach and her armpits until Nancy climaxes in her pants and then starts peeing all over the place.

Val jumps up and watches Nancy swear and thrash asher wet stream coats the boxers and pants. The wetness spreads out all over her and she feels warm and soaking. She is humiliated already and blushing as she lies on her back hand on stomach as the rest drains out of her.

Val keeps her dressed but takes the belt off of her and slaps Nancy's bare back with it and slaps her on the ass. She delivers ten blows harder than the last and Nancy crumbles to the ground.

Val takes out the shaver and holds her up by the hair. She yanks on Nancy's hair till it really hurts and Nancy cries out. "I'm going to do this if I don't hear a certain word" Val insists. She moves the shaver closer.

Nancy's save word is on the tip of her lips. She considers her options. She considers saying no. But she knows Val might do it anyways. She knows that she doesn't want this to end. And she realizes that she is afraid of Val who knows where she lives and might seek revenge.

So she grits her teeth as Val brings the shaver closer and holds it against her head. She clenches her jaw holds her fists and closes her eyes. She winces as Val does cut off a small portion of her hair underneath and sheds a single tear.

But then Valerie just... stops. Nancy turns to look up at her and Val has tears welled up in her eyes. "Do it" Nancy yells suddenly angry. "Where's your courage now you can't follow through and make good on your promises Nancy yells".

Valerie tears up and shuts the shaver off and drops the shaver to the ground. She strokes Nancy's hair and caresses through her long luscious beautiful locks. She pulls the smaller woman into her lap and cuddles her as Nancy nuzzles into her neck in relief.

"You're not going to do it?" Nancy asks softly. "Just the fact that you would, I know that I could and that's enough for me" Val answers simply. "You have beautiful hair" says softly. She strokes Nancy's forehead and brushes her hair away from her face.

"I want you to know Nancy, I want you to know that it's ok to say no. I want you to know that if you don't feel like you can back out then it's not ok anymore" Val says sadly. She worries Nancy's strands through her fingers, tears streaming down their faces.

"You're speaking from experience, aren't you" she says softly. Val nods and continues to cry. Nancy nuzzles into her more and wraps her arms tightly around Valerie. "Was that why you did it ? Misplaced vengeance?" She asks. "Yeah" Val starts.

"He held me at gunpoint and threatened to do the same but he followed through. It was the first sign I should have left. But he got down on his knees and said he was sorry made love to me and said he loved me. Said it took a strong person to love him back" she says.

"I want you to know your limits Nance, you're a taker and not just in a greedy way. You take people's emotions, take people's pain, take on responsibility in your own way. I don't want someone to dig you in too deeply so you can't get out" she strokes Nancy's head and cradles her.

"If he's rough with you in bed it's ok. But if he's rough with you refusing you to control your own life, if he hits you for real, if he hurts or threatens your children, isolates you, holds a gun to you. If he makes you lose control of your decisions. If he makes you lose yourself and forget who you are. That means he's a bad person. And it can be a girl too. just know you can get out ok. You're not a slave on real life" she adds.

"If it happens to you I want you to know you can come back to me. You're not going to LOVE me I know that. And I don't feel that way about you either. We're friends who have sex and that's ok. That's great. I'm here for you as a friend. And for sex" she laughs. Nancy smiles too.

"You are a beautiful person Nancy. Believe it. You are enough. Your best is good enough." She says softly and kisses Nancy's forehead. Nancy kisses Valerie's cheek and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Take care of your kid" "take care of your dickhead son". "I wish you the best Nancy." "Did you do all that, to teach me a lesson?" Nancy asks. "The last part. But I Really was angry at you. But I care about you too" she adds.

"I didn't realize we were the kind of friends to learn lessons from and share tragic pasts" she says. "We are now" Val confirms. "I have a hunch you'll go through what I did at least once. But you'll learn you'll be ok" she says.

"I'm younger than you but experience aged me years. I see abuse, who's being controlled who isn't in their own agency. My worst nightmare is to become the kind of sexually dominant person who does that by mistake" she shares. "You're doing great for now. Thanks Val" Nancy smiles through her tears.

"Are you gonna help me ah..." Nancy looks down at her soaked boys pants and boxers and Val laughs and helps her up. "Yeah let's get ya cleaned up and me too god I'm soaked from cuddling you". "You loved it" says Nancy. "Every minute" laughs Val. She leads her to her sprinkler and sprays Nancy with the hoze.

Nancy finds a water gun and shoots back at Val. They water fight each other until they're all drenched. Nancy uncovers a slip n slide and leaps onto it and Val follows her. They crash into each other and kiss. Val brings Nancy to the shower and cleans her up again and Nancy does the same for Val.

"Andy said I needed a friend he was right". Nancy says as she dries off. "I'm sorry I said I didn't need a friend in you" she helps Val dry off. "We all do." hushes Valerie. "Go get your girl tell her she's hot and thanks for me and laugh about our sex with Andy now. " she jokes. "Oh god you know about that" Nancy blushes. "Not until now, but lucky guess" Val laughs. "Fuck" Nancy swears. Nancy kisses her and Val affectionately slaps her on the bum like Nancy does to her kids.

They make out slow and Val offers Nancy a smoke. "I don't smoke. I used to in college" Nancy sighs. "I bet you discovered girls in college" Val laughs. "True that" Nancy takes a cigarette and Val lights it. She lights one herself and they blow smoke straight ahead. They cuddle and cling and Nancy's in Val's arms again. She latches on to Val's neck before Val pushes her off and tells her to go pick up her kids. And maybe call. They smile as they part ways not knowing when or if they'll see each other again.

Nancy goes into the laundry to take her clothes. She reaches in the drawer and pulls out the pair of blue boxers Val had on that first synthetic ones made of yoga material with the thick red waistband that Val was wearing that first night. She slips them on before she leaves. She wants to keep a piece of Valerie with her in case Val really never does call. She wants to keep a piece of Valerie with her, keep her close and in her soul.


	5. Chapter 5

The All Girls Agrestic Orgy

"Andy" Nancy sneaks into Andy's room and crawls up next to him in bed. "Andy" Nancy crawls in and nudges his cheek. "I need your help with something" Andy stirs awake and yawns.

"If it's kids or drugs then fuck off" he groans and turns over. "No... it's... girl stuff" she whispers. "Like, sex stuff ?" Andy is suddenly alert. He eyes Nancy carefully.

"Yeah, sex stuff" Nancy whispers back. "Okay" Andy says and shrugs. He leans on one shoulder and raises his eyebrows at Nancy's big eyes.

"Spit it out" Andy says at Nancy's flustered face. "Or do you want me to guess Nance" he chuckles.

"Ah, you want to know how to have anal" he starts. "Done that" she smiles. "How to mount a sex swing" he snaps his fingers. "Done and done" she smiles again.

"Ice cubes, pissing, butt plugs, tie ups, paddles, tennis rackets, handcuffs, blindfolds, showers, baths, hot tubs, bar stools, stairs, closets, wardrobes, desks, Ah, underwear?" He asks. "Finito" Nancy shrugs.

"Damn Nancy you've been holding out on me you owe me some serious stories" Andy eyes her. "I KNOW but we've been so busy lately we just haven't had time and" she stumbles and hopes Andy will give in.

"Coffee. This afternoon. Cookies and you're buying. No sparing any more details and I get to ask the questions" Andy lays out the terms. "Fine Andy" Nancy concedes. "But you jerk off in your own room and bathroom after and I'm not washing your towels" Nancy specifies. "Deal Nance" Andy kisses her shoulder to seal it.

"Lemme guess. Three plastic dicks at once?" He raises that eyebrow arching it high at her. "Fuck you know me you asshole" she swears at him. "It's written all over your face. I can see it how you walk and talk and react. I can see it in every woman you touch passing by" Andy explains.

"I KNOW everyone tells me this fuck why am I so telling" Nancy begs. "Hey it's a good thing. You tell the girls you're interested that way. They're not dumb like boys they need to know you're attracted to them." He continues. "You're right, when I see women I do fucking want them god." Nancy almost moans.

Off Nancy's horny interest she stops herself and gets to her question. "Andy," she starts but laughs. "Andy, what do I wear to an orgy?" She finally squeaks out. "Well, your underwear signals your desired level of participation" Andy says almost clinically.

"How did I know you'd have that answer" she sighs. "I'm an expert. A sexpert, and for you, Nancy seeing as you want to get pegged by everyone till you can't walk you should wear a black lace thong or nothing at all" he answers.

"How do you know I want... everyone" she grabs his shoulder to ask. "Nancy don't take this the wrong way. There's no great way to say this but the truth is... " "what" Nancy asks. "You're a whore. You want all the attention" he says.

"And all of the action. You want everyone to pleasure you even if you don't give it back" he says. "And that's fine as long as there are givers in the mix. And you're hot you get away with it". "And you're the very bottom" he raises his eyebrows again.

"God why does everyone say that" she is exasperated. "Because it's true. Try topping someone today and tell me how that works out for ya" he dares. "I have dominated before thank you very much" she squeaks.

"Hate sex isn't the same Nancy. That was for vengeance and business not sex" he says. "Shut up Andy. And where's my black lace thong" she asks rummaging through Andy's drawers.

"Oh, Ah hahahahaha" Andy pulls it out of his pillowcase. Nancy grabs it and strips for Andy and puts it on. "You need the lace bra to match" Andy pulls that out too and Nancy takes off her top and puts that on. "Why do you have those anyways are you going through my underwear again?" She asks.

"You have a nice selection Nancy. We live together. I care for your kids. Pay me in panties and sex tips it's all I ask. Don't worry I keep them clean" he says. Nancy just hits him upside the head and grabs a bottle of wine off the counter on her way out.

"It's NOW? Andy follows. "No Andy, it's tonight I just need a drink" she slurs. "Ooh take it easy drunkie. Coffee first. And we can get your nerves out" Andy insists and Nancy agrees and follows him out the door.

*****

So they go to the same coffee shop they always go to and Andy gets three cookies just to spite her. They sit down at the table and Nancy sips her iced coffee from the side of her mouth while Andy eyes her excitedly.

"Spill" he insists. "Where do I even start" Nancy blushes. "Ok, so me and Valerie have been having sex since she came over. She's a real dominant. Nancy tries. "Tell me something I don't know" says Andy. She spanks me and makes me give blow jobs"

"to popsicles and has a hot tub" Nancy's thoughts are all disorganized as Andy chuckles. You're babbling" Andy says. "Ok so how did the threesome go?" He asks. "It was messy, confusing, crass" she says softly. "But I loved it. I had Valerie pegging me up my ass and Celia penetrating me from the front on a sex swing" Andy continues to chuckle.

"And we would have ice cream and do oral sex and go in the bath and get fingered and touch our breasts and fondle and hump and grind and" Nancy struggled. "Ah Nancy all that sounds really exciting but you're not exactly telling a story with a beginning middle and end, and of course the climax !" Andy arches his eyebrow at Nancy.

"Well one of my favourite parts was at the end when we just gave each other oral two people on one and we all got it. And when me and Val were alone I liked when we did it right on the kitchen counter. She goes really hard at me from behind" Nancy starts. "Getting better Nance" he smiles.

"Oh god look at the time she said four twenty and it's quarter to. I have to get ready" Nancy says. "Do you think I look ready, more or less Andy?" She hushes. "Ah, Nancy I think you should be focusing on the 'less' he chuckles. "Asshole" she slaps him and they get in the car and Andy drives Nancy back as she applies lip gloss. She puts on the black underwear set takes the liqueur and runs out the door.

***

Nancy bursts into Valerie's house and is surprises to see there's no one there but Valerie, smirking at her from the couch. "Are they late?" She asks. "Nope. She says. "We have a reservation for a pole dancing class with Dana at Ten. But I wanted you all to myself for a few hours. Celia is coming over at five to warm up" she answers simply. "The others are meeting us later" she says.

"The others? Who exactly did you..." Nancy trails off. "Denise the biker" she adds and Nancy nods. "And two of your friends Yael and Eileen Max's mom she says. "How did you find them?" Nancy asks. "Easy, hot singles in Agrestic. Half the PTA was there also but I didn't want to tangle things up for you and Celia. And they're kinda bitchy. You'll see them tonight though" Valerie chuckles.

"Sixes. Three and then sixes. Treis seis. Devils number" Nancy hushes. "You're bad" Nancy chuckles. And with that Valerie was upon her. Val devoured Nancy's mouth and Nancy moans to her touch. She was already putty under Valerie's hands and the blonde moulded up touches her breasts, her chest.

"Nancy, take your pants off" she commands. "Excuse me" she jokes. "We're trying this again" says Val. And after a minute of laughter she says "Are you gonna take your Pants off Nancy? Or am I". They are naked in an instant as Nancy unbuckles Val's pants and unzips them and snaps her boxers just to make Val laugh.

Val hits Nancy with her belt bare on the bottom. Nancy groans as Val delivers lashes with the leather and smirks at her. "You're a whore Nancy" she commands. "You just want all the attention" she continues. "That's what Andy said" Nancy moans. "You tell him that's What She Said" Valerie chuckles and spanks Nancy on the ass again as she falls foreward.

They kiss again, roaming hands wandering around naked bodies. Their lips meet in passion, eyes shut as if the outside world drifted away. Nancy stares into blue eyes as Val stares into Nancy's brown ones. They make out hard and rough like they were made to do. Val was never the gentle type. She made her beg for mercy.

Nancy feels the weight of Val's breast in her hand as Val moves Nancy's hands there to grope them. She gropes hard digging her nails into the raised flesh and Val grunts in effort. Nancy massages Val's breasts with her hands as Val runs her hands up Nancy's waist and sides and grabs her ass.

Nancy pulls Valerie's golden locks and Valerie scratches into Nancy's back. They're fucking like animals already as Val plunges her tongue into Nancy's mouth and fucks herself in and out of it. Nancy starts pulling harder on Valerie's hair and grinds herself on Valerie's leg.

This time Val lets her and Val darts her tongue in and out of Nancy and feels her breasts so smooth and supple against her palms as she rubs them and pinches the nipple. Nancy grinds harder into the thigh as Val rasps "look at you slut you can't help yourself fucking your swollen pussy on my leg" she degraded and Nancy fucks herself faster and harder.

She groans "fuck Val fuck me back" as Val moves with her hips and smashes Nancy's clit her thigh getting wetter and wetter. Val bites Nancy's lip and she comes undone crashing in her climax against Valerie's leg making wet cum spurt down Valerie's thigh and rises her aftershocks still humping her.

Valerie pulls Nancy's hair and brings her out into the garage, one of the few rooms they have not christened yet. She hauls Nancy up onto the deep freeze and sits between Nancy's legs. They make out deeply and rub their pussies together as Val grinds herself against Nancy's weight. She brings herself to and comes right then mixing with Nancy's wetness.

Val lights up a cigarette and feeds it to Nancy's mouth. Nancy inhales and Val plants her lips over her mouth to share the smoke. They share the cigarette back and forth, smoking naked intertwined. Val takes the cigarette end and presses it to Nancy's hot flesh as Nancy yelps. "I'm branding you" she says making a mark.

"Fuck you're sexy when you smoke" Nancy husks. "Mmmm" she moans on purpose making Val start kissing her back again. Val bites up Nancy's shoulders and bites up Nancy's swanlike neck. She bites until she finds Nancy's pulse point and then she nibbles and sucks and bites the sensitive skin until Nancy writhes under her touch and she's close again already.

Val makes Nancy beg she loves this moment, right when Nancy is on the edge and does everything in her power to fuck herself on Valerie. She's throwing her body on top of her for contact now. "Please Valerie for the love of god fuck me or I'll do it myself" she reaches down to finger herself. Valerie slaps Nancy's wrist away and instead reaches down to touch Nancy's clit.

She rubs it with her long fingers and swirls it in a figure eight motion. Nancy's breaths are short and staggered. Her cheeks are flush and she's sweating and panting and moaning under Valerie. Val mercifully inserts a finger into Nancy's wetness and Nancy gasps and smiles at her touch. "More Val god fuck me" she begs. Val inserts a second finger and curls it inside her.

Val plunges in and thrusts her two fingers inside Nancy's wet hole and fucks her furiously. Nancy roughly holds Valerie's waist an bites on the sides of Valerie's neck. She sucks and bites and nibbles to pleasure Valerie back as she bucks her hips against Valerie's fingers eagerly. "Easy there tiger we have all night" Val makes fun but Nancy only speeds up.

Val hits Nancy's g spot and she flies into orgasm coming hard on Valerie's fingers and soaking their legs. "Ohhhh" she groans as she comes and clings to Valerie and Valerie kisses the back of her neck hard to keep her going hungry and wanting. Nancy pushes Valerie back to dominate her and Valerie lets her this time, allowing Nancy to kiss her while she is horizontal.

Nancy bites Valerie's nipples and sucks them between her teeth. She gropes at Valerie's ass and then plunges two fingers into Valerie as she rocks her core. She fucks in and out with her long slender digits and Valerie grunts with the effort and kisses Nancy back and sucks off her tits. She milks Nancy's tits hard as she comes hard against Nancy and flips Nancy over onto her stomach.

Nancy slides off the top of the freezer and stands at the edge and Valerie thrusts her fingers into Nancy's vagina from behind. She fucks her doggie style on her hand rougher and rougher as Nancy is shoved against the freezer with all of Valerie's weight. Val kisses and nicks Nancy's back as she shoves her fingers in and out and curls them just to hit Nancy's tight spots.

She brings Nancy close then pulls her hand out to make Nancy lick it off. Nancy takes it hungrily just to have Valerie's hands nail her back again and thrust with hungry predatory strokes. "Val I want to come" she begs. "Not yet bitch lick it off" Val says and places her fingers in Nancy's mouth again. Nancy is all wet and swollen it's painful for her not having fingers in her.

Val finally releases Nancy from the torture and inserts another finger. She fucks her with three grinding against the freezer and slaps her ass hard. She spanks Nancy until Nancy comes releasing cum on to the floor and in Val's hand. Val brings her hand to her own mouth and sucks off the cum and nibbles the fingers in her hand with sharp teeth.

It's erotic and Nancy turns around to see only to be shoved over again. Val licks Nancy's finger and sticks it up Nancy's own asshole. "Look Nancy, you're fucking yourself in the ass" she chuckles and forces Nancy to plunge two fingers into her butt and stroke herself. "God that feels dirty" Nancy comments and Val bites her shoulder in return. She comes pretty quickly as Val gropes her breast.

Val drags her to the the bathroom to wash their hands and pin Nancy against the sink to grind herself on Nancy's hip. She takes all the contact on Nancy's think legs and kisses Nancy on the mouth and sucks her lips as she bumps her clit against Nancy's thigh until she's pulsing hard with the friction and orgasming on top of Nancy's taught leg muscles.

She drags Nancy to her office before bending her over an office chair head in seat face down and spanking her. She pins her wrists to the chair handles before reaching down and sucking on Nancy's asshole. She gives Nancy a rim job. "You slut you like your forbidden hole sucked" She husks and Nancy groans and Val swirls her tongues around.

She brings Nancy to her mercy as she pleasures her backside plunging her tongue into Nancy's ass and tongue fucking her. "Ahhhhh" Nancy says as she comes close and Valerie has to hold her tight to the chair to keep her still. She's still bent over for Val who shiver her tongue in hard to make Nancy come and she laps up all the cum from Nancy's vagina.

Val strokes Nancy's stomach and flicks her nipple before shoving her to sit in the desk chair and bring her legs onto Valerie's shoulders. She's wearing Nancy like a necklace now and she bends down to suck Nancy's tight pussy. She sends broad strokes down Nancy's front as she licks the outer and inner lips. She licks them again and again.

Then she finally touches her tongue off Nancy's clit to feel her buck up again and gives her head going down on her for days. Nancy was going insane with her desire for the blonde and the moans were music to Valerie's ears as she sucked and sucked. She attached her lips to Nancy's bud of nerves and Nancy yells "fuck yeah" before Val clamps a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Nancy sees stars beneath her eyelids and she blacks out for a moment when she orgasms and feels heat all across her body. She is paralyzed in pleasure and yells Val's name as she climaxes so high. She rocks back into the chair as the cum spreads into Val's eager mouth. Valerie laps up all of Nancy's juices and pleasures Nancy through the aftershocks.

"You give me filthy dreams Nancy. I think of you when I go to sleep and wake up with wet sheets. I dream vividly of what I would do to you. It's hot and steamy and messy. And every time it's never as good as real life" she says in a thick chocolatey voice that rouses Nancy once more to blink her eyes wide at Valerie. "You are my desire my lust" She husks as Nancy lowers her legs and reaches for Valerie to cradle her.

"I'm horny as hell the moment I wake up" Nancy groans as Val picks her up into her arms. "Do you think I'm a good kisser Val" Nancy flirts. "Very good" Nancy kisses her. "Mmm very very good" Val husks. Val kisses Nancy and makes out with her like a teenager as she cradled the smaller woman in her arms. "Fuck I want you" moans Nancy. ""Fuck" she swears.

"Suck me" Val pushes Nancy's head to her crotch and Nancy down to her knees. Val moans as Nancy laps Val up and presses her wet tongue to the pussy. She licks with quick strokes and nips at her clit. Val is addicted to Nancy's tough and tries to hold herself off as long as she can to preserve her own pleasure.

She doesn't last long though as Nancy pleasures her and sticks her tongue in her wetness. She tongue fucks Valerie and brings her closer and closer. Val pulls Nancy's hair as Nancy circles the clit and teases and sucks and she sucks. Valerie goes stiff in climax and feels warm and wet as she comes in Nancy's mouth.

"Vaaaaaaal" Nancy whined. "I want your thick strap on inside of me" Nancy moans. "I thought you would never ask" husks Valerie. So Val drags Nancy by the wrist to her bedroom and as a treat even lets Nancy lust over all of her toys. "All of these toys are for grown ups" She husks. Nancy picks out a medium sized red dildo with a thick harness for Val who prepares it just for Nancy.

"I'm gonna put on a movie" she says to Nancy as she picks out some gangband lesbian porn for them to study. "Goodie it's like a sleepover Nancy squeals. "Did you actually just say that" Val laughs. Nancy blushes as she watches the lubed condom fitted dildo but mounted onto Valerie's centre and snapped up tight.

She moves Nancy to the edge of the bed and shoves her against the nightstand removing the lamp and placing it carefully on the floor so she can shove all the books off and take Nancy against it. She bends Nancy back wards before entering her front on with her thick silicone toy. Nancy moans like she always does at entry and feels the weight and thickness.

Val bucks her hips into Nancy and thrusts in and out. Nancy rides her presses against the wall knees on the nightstand as she takes Valerie in with as much force Valerie can leverage. Valerie kisses her again wonder her hand through Nancy's brunette locks and teasing with her tongue. She starts going rougher and less precise as Nancy starts swearing back.

Nancy gets close really fast and Valerie keeps it even and steady for Nancy as she slides without any friction from all the natural lubrication. She brings herself to climax on the harness and Nancy watches Val's eyes roll back before she thrusts again and again until Nancy starts to convulse against the protrusion and spray hot cum all over the nightstand.

Val loves making Nancy climax she just loves the power of having a girl wrapped round her finger. She loved them being at her mercy begging for more. She lifts Nancy up again and brings her up against the wardrobe and Nancy grabs the wooden handles as Val enters her from behind. Nancy adores doing it doggie and she's encouraged by a hard slap on the ass.

Val gives it all she got as Nancy says "fuck fuck fuck" over and over as she's being pegged face presses into the wardrobe. Nancy takes all the pressure that's building up inside her and it's cathartic the way Valerie looks at her like a predator and it's sexy the way she swings her hips. Valerie bites on her ear now causing Nancy to gasp and howl. She bites on the back of her neck and Nancy cries out for mercy for her to finish her.

Val does shoving hard hitting Nancy's sensitive spots as she comes wet all over herself and dripping still. It's insatiable the way Valerie is fucking her now keeping her toy inside her as she contracts and feels the ripples of pleasure go to her head. Val catches her as she falls against the wardrobe and mauls her mouth. She kisses her hard and wet and sloppy.

She lays Nancy down and rouses her parting her hair with her fingers. "Can you do a downward dog" she asks. Nancy assumes the yoga position as Val applies a mountain of lube and stands behind her and penetrates her ass. She enters gentle and slow letting Nancy get used to the intrusion. "Fuck" Nancy swears.

Val goes gently on her as she thrusts into Nancy's backside. Nancy holds her arms steady and forces up on her calves on tiptoes. She waves her butt for Valerie who fucks it and worships its she holds Nancy's mouth as she calls out. "God how do you do that to me" she asks as she comes and collapses and Val pulls out.

Val gets a butt plug from her drawer and lubes it up with a condom for Nancy and tugs her to let her know she's inserting it. Nancy feels the cool lube inside her and the fullness return. Val then carries Nancy and lays her down on the bed with a pillow. They had been too enthralled to notice the movie playing on the background but now they saw seven women each giving head in a circle and Nancy was entranced by the moaning sounds.

Val chuckles as she lets Nancy watch and recover as she returns with a chocolate popsicle that she hands to Nancy licking a vanilla one herself. "Jesus that's ironic I didn't know you did Vanilla" Nancy jokes. "Say That again and I'll tickle you till you pee you know I will" Val jokes and tickles Nancy till she hears high shrieks from the petite woman like a little kid and she's thrashing around all over the bed. She doesn't make her pee though.

They just lay there until Val lets Nancy suck on her popsicle once she bites and finishes hers and then she leans to give Nancy cool feeling head. But before Nancy comes Val starts inserting fingers into her. She inserts one two three fingers pumping them into Nancy and finally a fourth and even a fifth as she hears Nancy moan and smack her lips off the chocolate pop exaggerating for Val.

Val slides her whole wrist up through her knuckles and then has her fist inside Nancy. Nancy sucks on the pop not to scream out and licks it as Valerie moves her hand inside her and she can feel her walls tighten against Val. Valerie moves gently opening and closing her fingers inside her and eventually hits Nancy's g spot from within causing Nancy to bite down on the stick and call out.

She swallows what she has left of the chocolate pop and feels a crushing orgasm ripple through her and rip her to her core. The sensation from being totally filled front and back is exquisite and she sobs from how good she feels right now. "Thank you Val" she says softly as she flutters down back to earth and Val slowly but surely exits her lubricated from Nancy coming into her hand.

"Lick it off Nancy" Val feeds Nancy's hand to her and she licks all of the juices off Val's hand. Val fingers her again with just her fingers as a treat with her other hand. Nancy mews contentedly as Val makes lazy motions into her and relaxes has as she brings her there slowly in a dreamlike state. Nance is happy when Val comes down and kisses her tender.

They're in the middle of making out they don't notice that Celia has let herself in and made her way to the bedroom. She smiles when she sees them and holds out glasses in both hands. "I thought you guys might be thirsty" She husks. She doesn't ask permission before breaking into Nancy and Valerie's personal space across them to grab the bottoms of gin from the other side. "Mmm I always did enjoy a good game of Twister" Valerie husks.

Celia laughs and pours them each a shot of gin from a flask. "Cheers" She clinks their glasses and Nancy and Valerie drink up as Celia takes a long shot right out of the bottle. Celia starts undressing herself before Val gets up to help her and Nancy gets in the way kissing her. "Hahahaha" Celia laughs "it's good to see you again Val" she says and Celia leans over to kiss Val hard on the lips. One might think they are at a cocktail party except they're all naked and about to fuck each other senseless.


	6. Chapter 6

****"So you two start early what did I miss?" Questions Celia. "Well I just got fisted with a butt plug and we had some sex" says Nancy as Valerie smirks at her then laughs. "No shit" says Celia slapping Nancy on the ass. "You know I'm glad we're doing this again. I never pictured a threesome before last time but if you were to have one then Valerie Scottson is not a bad choice..." She husks.

"She brings the whole we're naughty and we're getting sent to the principal's office thing to it. Come on havn't you ever thought of reaching across the table so you can grab a handful of that blonde hair..." Celia says honestly to Nancy and Valerie laughs. "I want in on your action you mean slut" she says to Nancy and pulls Nancy on top of her rolling onto the bed and seals their lips together.

Nancy and Celia kiss in their familiar rhythm and Nancy warms Celia up as Val goes to take Nancy's butt plug out and apply moisturizing cream to Nancy's ass. "Thanks" she lifts her head to nod to Valerie as she devours Celia's mouth. Celia sinks into Nancy's kiss and licks Nancy's bottom lip. She gropes at Nancy's beautiful breasts and marvels at their shape. She holds Nancy's waist as she kisses down her abdomen to her centre.

Val allows Celia to pleasure her without interfering. She lights some candles at washes toys and prepares everything so it's ready. She goes and plays host and mixes drinks and sits down ankles crossed left over right in her armchair with a blue raspberry popsicle as she watches the delicate and beautiful love making she sees before her. That's one thing these two share, the emotional bond they have for each other it's so much more.

Of course they don't know it yet. Even Celia doesn't appreciate the depths in which she will fall for Nancy Botwin. But Val knows it and has known it for some time. She smiles, happy enough to have borrowed the girls wonderful hours in her lovely home. She watches as Celia brings Nancy gently to climax mouth sucking on Nancy's raised clit as Nancy winds her hands through Celia's hair.

Celia worships Nancy as she comes apart and kisses her gently all the way through. She sucks on Nancy's breasts and she massages Nancy's temples softly. She kisses and cuddles and holds her. Val isn't as much for cuddling but it just looks so damn cute with Celia there with Nancy in her arms and Nancy holding her back. Celia kisses Nancy's neck as she giggles.

Val understands Nancy's need for variety, for soft and gentle and rough and tough. She can appreciate those parts of Nancy's personality. Now don't get me wrong. Val loves fucking Nancy as much as the next person but she wasn't the least bit in love with her. She vaguely had a thing for Helen Chin but knew that that girl was destined to fuck the married and never commit to anything.

So she just watches as Celia treats Nancy like gold, at least in bed and how Nancy has a starry look in her eye around the blonde but they'll never figure that out anytime soon. She just gets to watch as Celia kisses Nancy deeper on the neck and she arches her back like an arrow as Celia fingers her and takes her with two fingers and has her come for her again.

Celia was giving her lustful stares now and that was her cue to join in. She hands the trio martinis and they drink up as Val suits herself up with a medium sized blue dildo condom ready and lubed up for... "Celia you take it I've already had it" she motions. Celia flips Nancy on top of her and agrees tickling Nancy a bit before letting Val mount her.

She enters Celia gently as it's the first time of the day and Celia's eyes roll to the back of her head. She lets the girth sink in before thrusting. Meanwhile Nancy gets bad and she starts to kiss Valerie's ass. "Can I give you ass oral?" She asks Valerie. "Sure Nancy" she shrugs to Nancy's surprise. "But no fingers or things there" she adds and Nancy nods and she gets right down to work.

"Kiss me rough Val" Celia asks for it and Valerie complies biting Celia's lips and making her squirm. Celia is relaxed at not having to be the dominant one she's a true switch. Val thrusts herself into Celia with the strap on and Nancy tries her luck at licking around Valerie's asshole and sucking. She even tries putting her tongue in there making Valerie moan for her.

"Do you like it Nancy" Valerie asks. "Ah, it's ah different" she coughs. "You don't have to finish anything you don't want to Nancy" she laughs. "And there's a toothbrush for you and alcohol mouthwash in the sink over there in the bathroom" she says reading Nancy's mind as she's blushing. "It doesn't taste like bad it's just ah, I'm not ready" Nancy says. "It's all good. I wanted to let you try" she says as Nancy runs off.

Valerie seems to lighten the mood when Nancy comes back. "You know I wish that our ex husbands were around to see all this. I would have told Peter to shove over Scottson because me and Nancy are sharing a sapphic salad" and he'd say "did I miss something" and Nancy would say we're lovers didn't you know" and Val'd say "it's a love that dare not speak its name" and Nancy would ask "mm look me in the eye and tell me you aren't thinking about a threesome" she says. "Really you're not uh thinking about her and me and a video camera" as you lean on my shoulder.

Oh god Dean would have loved to especially with you Nancy" Celia rolls her eyes and Nancy agrees. "You know what I would have told Peter, Nancy?" She says. "We would be in an elevator together and I would have told him you couldn't handle us" ask him if "you wouldn't Fine it too intimidating". Then I would have kissed you square on the mouth right there in front of him. And I would walk out of the elevator looking at his smug expression fall down to the ground saying "See, too much for you" She husks. "Oh my fuck that's perfect" Nancy says and they all laugh.

And the sex sounds crescendo once more as Valerie thrusts into Celia with all her might and brings her to orgasm with Nancy sitting there mouth agape dropped to the floor. She tries not to get jealousy she really does but she finds it hard to see Celia being brought to climax by someone that isn't her. To see someone else ride her aftershocks and suck her cum off and laugh and kiss her. To see someone else touch her softly. She's burning with desire and jealousy now.

And Valerie sees it when she looks over. She smiles at it. It makes the sex more angry and passionate. And it confirms what she's always proud to have known, that deep down in her heart Nancy Botwin has it bad for Celia Hodes. And she plays this up to drive Nancy insane. "You're greedy Nancy, like a dog that wants two bones. You want all the bones. Well you're gonna have to wait honey, wait your turn" she says in an abrasive voice as Celia's breasts bounce up and down as she comes down from her orgasm.

Nancy goes to spank Valerie on the ass and Valerie raises her eyebrows at Nancy. She wants to let this all play out so she asks Celia if she wants round two. "How do you want it Celia?" She husks igniting Nancy. "With your fingers, two please" She says and Val pulls out of Nancy and plunges her fingers in and starts pumping. "Fuck you Val!" Nancy yells and slaps Val harder just making Val take it out on Celia more.

Nancy goes to take out a whip from the closet and hit Val with it on her sides. "Ow careful Jesus Nancy the sides are gently you have to be careful!" She exclaims and Nancy apologizes "ahhh sorry sorry I mean ah, being a thug means never having to say you're sorry" she tries. Val continues to fuck Celia with her hand and Celia is starting to moan and buck her hips and arch into her. Nancy slaps her gentle with the whip and it doesn't even crack this time.

Finally Celia comes closer and closer and Nancy gets out a dildo and puts it on and lives it up with a condom and everything and goes to peg Val but with her history she's unsure and she feels all weird and fuzzy so she slaps Val wholeheartedly watching as Celia finishes on Valerie's hand and Val licks it off. She goes to mount Val and taker her from behind but the moment the tip touches her she slumps over and cries out "I- I can't do it" and sits down beside them.

"It's ok Nancy, you don't have to." Val says. "You were starting to freak me out" she continues. "I felt like I was losing myself" says Nancy. "I'm sorry it was really funny" admits Celia. "I mean come on Nancy you're a very powerful personality in real life but in bed..." she strains off. "Fuck you" Nancy has misplaced frustration. "Not like that" Val jokes and watch as Nancy throws a tantrum. "Hey grumpy, it doesn't make you any less fuckable or hot you know" Val says. "Yeah no kidding" says Celia.

"It's like having two screwdrivers and no nail would be pointless, literally" Val jokes. "This has GOT to stop" says Celia. "You're a beauty of a bottom Nancy. A dream. You ask for it. You whimper. You beg and moan. You plead. And you take everything everyone gives you and make really appreciative noises" she says. "Yeah Nancy, I would have never tried any sort of dominating without you, I like that we switch sometimes" Celia reassures. "I guess I have to admit to myself who I really am" says Nancy.

"Hey guys, I'm a bottom!" She announces. "Mazes Tov Nance" they joke and cheer and smile and laugh. "You look hot with that dick though" Val smirks. "You're not plugging that in me but if Celia wants it she can have it" she laughs. "Come here" Celia motions. So Nancy puts it in Celia as she rolls them over and Celia rides Nancy from the top. Nancy is happy and Valerie goes and gets a pudding pop from the freezer. She content to wait out a round and watch the two lovebirds dance.

"Wow pudding pops!" Nancy squeals. "Seriously I'm pudding to you?" Celia protests. "No man is pudding or woman rather" Nancy says. "But I love those things" she says. "Me too" says Celia. "I thought they were discontinued" says Nancy. "Where have you had them the ?" Asks Valerie. "Doug's office" they both groan simultaneously and laugh. "Finish up and I'll get ya one" says Val so Nancy thrusts until Celia finishes and rolls off of her and takes the plastic dick off and cleans it and they wash their hands before reaching for pudding pops.

"Do you ever eat real food Nancy?" Valerie laughs. "God when I was young I lived off lean cuisine" she said. "Is pussy a real food" Celia jokes. "That's a dessert" Nancy tries to be extremely lewd about how she says this and it cracks them up. "Guys what the fuck are we watching" Celia finally notices the movie and they say "titty titty gangbang" in time as they watch all the girls on screen devour each other every which way.

"You know I think I used to imagine this was what all little girls at sleepovers did when they were grownups" Nancy says. "Jesus what did you do at sleepovers" says Celia. "Just fooled around. Kissing mostly. Reaching under the pants to feel their underwear. I put girls hands up my shirt. I grinded myself on little girl's legs at scout camp. I think I climaxed for the first time there, I was blushing I thought I wet myself but it was just cum" she laughs. "HOT" Val says. "Perv" says Nancy. "I'm the perv Jesus Nancy" says Valerie. "Wow Nancy" Celia says. "I was ten" Nancy says.

"I wasn't even gay at ten" says Val. "Me neither" says Celia. "Me neither" says Nancy and they all stare. "Well closeted anyways" she says. And with that they resume actually having sex with Valerie pegging Nancy over the armchair as she gives head to Celia who's sitting on the couch. As the sounds of finishing crescendo they kiss each other again somehow managing to make that work in a confined space.

They turn to the sex swing again this time Valerie finally gets in and allows Nancy to take her front while Celia sucks her breasts one by one. Valerie gently rocks in the air and mews contentedly as if she had two small serving animals at her waist. Once they finish they push Val in the swing until she panics about tearing the roof off the house and then they each take their proper turn sucking and getting sucked off in the swinging seat.

Celia googles BDSM and finds BDSM clothing. Which Val happens to have so they suit Nancy up in a BDSM body suit with all the straps and snaps. It binds her breasts and all of her tightly. They velcro her to an ottoman so her hands are touching the group and her butt is in their face. "This is like some Christian Grey shit" Nancy laughs and then they But a ball gag in her mouth so she can't laugh.

Val paddles Nancy with a black handle and Celia kisses all over Nancy's body. As Nancy tries to call out she's restrained the whole way so her groans equal to none. Celia takes her stab at taking Nancy's ass, first with her tongue, then with her fingers and finally with a small pink dildo that Val helps her prepare. She sinks in the condom lubed thing into Nancy who smiles as she thrusts and Celia marvels at how wet Nancy gets and how much she comes.

Celia does it again the same way spanking Nancy and getting taken in the ass by Valerie who's behind her. This is the sort of thing that they could never achieve on their own that they like to just come over and have play dates for. Once they all orgasm onto themselves they read cosmo articles about group sex. They find a funny one about "realistic sex positions" like having someone lamely hold your hand while you watch two people fucking and they decide that they are better than all of these people.

"Look you two go off and do your thing. I know you two are like together and I don't wanna get in the way of that. But if you have an arrangement where you can still have sex with other people then please call me up" Val says to both of them. "But we're not, I mean we don't know and you are and I am and" they both stutter and eye each other talking with their hands.

"What are you" asks Val and points to them. "We're best- friends with benefits" Nancy says while Celia says "Girlfriend friends kind of" and they give each other a look and laugh. "We don't know" they say. "You'll work it out" says Val and smiles softly at them. And they look into each other's eyes and for a moment they believe the same.

*****

They go up past the skylight on Valerie's roof and start to make out naked and have sex. They do an oral sex circle of 69 plus one and lick and lap at each other moaning out into the sky. They finger each other looking out at the view climaxing over and over. They go rougher and rougher with their strokes and their sucking and get lost tangled up in their own universe. They don't even see the car approaching the side of the house.

Sirens blared and a blue cop car came round the corner lights flashing. It stopped right in front of them to call out "hey you sexy ladies on the roof, you're gonna have to come down to the station with me". They couldn't see him at first but when they peered over the ledge Nancy recognizes the cop instantly. He was the security guard at Valley State!

"Alright I'm coming up there" Cash says as he climbs up the ladder with pairs of handcuffs strapped to his belt. The girls sit there naked with their hands above their heads until the police officer zip ties them and handcuffs them and helps them climb down. "I only have two pairs of cuffs" he says.

"She's with me" husks Valerie pointing to Nancy. He shrugs and zip ties and handcuffs Valerie and Nancy together and helps them to the ground. He shoves them into the cop car all of them squished against one another Nancy on the very bottom being crushed by tits and ass.

"How are we today Mrs. Botwin" Cash asked. "Very well Cash, other than the jacked part. "I'm arresting you" he says. "Right" Nancy rolls her eyes. "How do you two know each other?" Asks Celia. "We Ah, me and Cash we ah... Silas needed a tutor at Valley State and..." Nancy stutters. "Did he bust you?" Celia asks indiscreetly as Nancy kicks her shin.

"It's ok Nancy, Val faces her. I know you're a drug dealer" she smiles. "Whaaaaaat" Nancy panics. "How why?" She cries. "Relax Nancy, I'm not a fucking DEA Agent!" She chuckles. "How the hell did that work with you two anyways?" She laughs. "It didn't" Nancy concedes. "You know I smoke" says Val. "Cigarettes, I didn't know you liked pot" Nancy says. "Not all the time I'm not a stoner Nance, but one in a while" She husks "... I like to indulge" she whispers seductively.

And Nancy kisses her then and they start dry humping and moaning in the back of the police car. Celia joins in and nibbles Nancy's nipple. "I won't tell Nancy... if you smoke me out" She hushes. "We are in a POLICE CAR" Celia shout whispers. "He's cool" Nancy and Val say simultaneously. So Celia starts kissing Nancy's neck and Nancy keeps grinding against Valerie and everything just carries on.

They get to the station and Celia panics. "It'll be ok" Nancy says as she holds her hand. "Who knows maybe those nice lesbians will be here" she says to Celia. "For YOU" she laughs and teases her. They see Valerie and nod silently as the other girls don't see and they throw them all in one little jail cell together and lock it.

They hand them orange jumpsuits which they set aside and leave them alone for awhile. They don't stop mauling each other as they climb up the bottom bunk and peg and give head to Nancy as she's leaning her head over the edge of the bunk bed. They kiss in the dark under the covers and press all of their breasts and their centres together. Twelve orgasms later they're covered in cum and luckily they're dragged for a shower.

The female guards handcuff one of each other their hands and hold them soap but luckily they are close together. They soap each other up and wash their hair and mercifully the cum from their legs off. They tease each other's breasts and shoulders and start to kneel and sit on each other's faces. They get through a whole round for everyone before they tell them times up and they rinse themselves off.

And by some wild miracle of nature they get thrown into a cube with none other than Piper Chapman, Alex Vause, Lorna Morello and Nicky Nichols. "Holy shit NANCY PRICE" Alex exclaims. "You KNOW her !" Jealously cries piper. "How have you been?" She asks Nancy. "I've been good I'm a pot dealer" Nancy says openly. "That's hilarious you gave me a big drugs are wrong speech when you were kissing girls in the eighties" she says. "Wait you two..." asks Piper. "Only once" they both say.

"I'm Celia" Celia says. "Celia?" Asks Nichols. "The one and only" she replies. "Ooooh it looks like you want her to be your special girl... other than me of course" says Morello. "What the fuck is with these jumpsuits anyways they look terrible on a woman" Nancy says. "Who knows I guess orange is the new black!" Says Morello. "Alright So lets go around with names." Says Valerie, stunner she knows no one but also happy.

"Nancy Price-Botwin. I'm sleeping with these two I'm a drug dealer and we got arrested on the roof" Nancy explains.

"Celia Hodes Cory councillor and drugs are wrong lady. Apparently I like girls especially Nancy and I kinda wanna sleep with Nichols" Celia says.

"Valerie Scottson. I'm a dominant in BDSM and invited these two over for a threesome" she says simply.

"Piper Chapman. Alex's girlfriend. And I don't share" she says. She's blonde and tall.

"Alex Vause. I'm a former drug dealer who once seduced Nancy in college" She says and Celia finally makes the connection. She's got black hair and also really tall.

"Nicky Nichols fellow lesbian and sniffed of dyke drama. You guys are almost as bad as these two but hey I love it" She says. She's shorter and lion maned.

"I'm morello, I technically have a husband Christopher but I can't resist nicky she's so great at kissing" she says. She's got red hair and lipstick.

"Awesome we're all acquainted" says Piper. "Well I'm just with Alex you do what you want we'll just watch" she grabs Alex's arm. "One second Piper" she says. "Hey Nancy" she says. Kisses her once on the head and walks to the other corner.

"Soooooo can I do you" says Nichols lewdly to Celia. "Sure Nichols" she replies easily and Nicky starts sucking her off super loudly. They watch Alex and Piper doing their thing and they do their thing and it's kind of the hottest thing so far so they just keep going and Nicky keeps sucks and Celia keeps moaning until she's close. And when she comes that's where everyone else breaks down as Piper comes hard as well in Alex's hand.

"Well hello there Morello" Val husks at the smaller woman. "I like your lipstick" she says. "Kiss me" morello asks and with that Val is upon her. She takes Morello into her lap and kisses her rough like she does to Nancy and soon Morello is groaning out and running her hands through Valerie's blonde hair. Morello could start feeling herself getting wet from the kissing and speaks up "Ah, as much as I'd love to do this all day ah Val ah I'm getting really hot down there" she says so aval plunges her hand into Morello's pants and fucks her on the floor against the cell bars until Morello is panting and climaxing over.

"HEY EXCUSE ME" says Nancy who's been forgotten like a lost puppy in the mix. All the other girls have finished so they all direct their attention back to poor Nancy Price Botwin the only person not getting any. "It's not cheating if I get some" says Piper changing her mind. So she goes down to lick Nancy's left breast and suck it. Alex Vause laughs and spanks her before sliding in to give Nancy head like she did all those years ago.

Valerie claims her other breast sucking and nipping it with her teeth. Celia kisses Nancy on the mouth and makes out with her. And finally Morello takes the only remaining piece of Nancy flesh and gives Nancy a foot massage with her hands then her mouth because why the eff not. So they make it up to Nancy giving her all the attention and all the boning the can muster.

And when she gets close she really has too many names to yell to make sense of that so she just starts screaming "Oh god Jesus fucking Christ" as she edges closer soaking wet swollen blushing sweaty eyes rolled back. She's hot and wanting this since she walked in and finally gets it as Alex strokes harder with her tongue and plunges her fingers into her. She blacks out when she comes and recovers in Alex's arms as Alex kisses her one last time on the head before handing her to Celia who kisses her as Val cradles her body.

And then suddenly as soon as it starts it's all over. The prison guard comes and unlocks their cell and asks them to get dressed. "There's no evidence against Price-Botwin, Scottson or Hodes so you're all free to go and you need to leave" they say. "We'll drive you home" so they get processed out. They give them a 100$ gate money cash each and no permanent record sense they didn't commit any crime officially. Relieved they all get back in the car with Cash and they split some change to give him a tip as cab fare.

***

"Before I forget to tell you Nancy and Celia you can sleep over tonight but only us so dot brag about it" she says and the girls grin in approval. "So... I have a bunch of missed calls but no one's answering" says Val looking at her cell phone. "So they're probably all at my house" Val says before they all make out in the back of the cop car again. And she is correct. Denise the Biker, Eileen the Biter and Yael the rabbinical school admissions officer are all already outside snuck into Valerie's hot tub naked.

They're kissing like three of them were. And so Valerie detaches herself from Nancy's neck as she walks to the door and turns the key. The girls follow her The the porch and strip and get in the hot tub together. They girls finally notice and finish moaning into each other's mouthes when Valerie starts clearing her throat loudly. "Ahem!" She starts. She runs a hand up from the small of Nancy's back to her shoulder before picking up the alcohol.

She pours them each a glass pf champagne and they raise their glasses, "So welcome to... the All Girl Agrestic Orgy !" She says and they clink their glasses and drink up. "So rules. There has to be rules. We all had STI tests clean because I insisted on it and checked. Consent is key. Yes means yes no means no. Safe sex. There's condoms and lube and mouthwash and toothbrushes. Obviously this is going to be our little secret from your husbands so no pictures. And unless I told you before you could you can't crash at my place tonight. And with that have fun! " she cheers and they drink up.

Yael introduces herself to Nancy saying "hey, you are Andy's sister in law right? He calls out your name when he comes. And he's a pussy. You have a pussy but you're not a pussy, are you?" She half husks half asks. "Thank you Yael, that's very sweet" she says. "I brought over my strap on I'm going to nail you later" she says directly. "Thanks Yael, looking foreword to it" and with that Yael attacks Nancy's lips and cradles her chin. Nancy sinks into it and they kiss till someone taps Nancy on the shoulder. They rotate like speed dating or speed makeouts as Yael moves on to Val then Celia.

It's Denise the biker. She apologizes to Nancy about the attack on her son saying she tried really hard to prevent it from happening but he wouldn't take no for an answer so she ran away. Nancy forgives her and threads her hands through Denise's pretty hair and presses their lips together. Nancy can't get over how soft and warm and inviting they are and how skilled Denise is with her tongue. "I can see why Andy was so horny for you" she says. "We played risk and we did it but I'm into you too" Says Denise before they switch.

Eileen swims up to Nancy and bites her square on the neck. Nancy screams out "yowza" as Eileen tears her soft tissue. She likes it really but it takes her by surprise despite the reputation. Eileen kisses Nancy then continues the sex biting nibbling on her shoulders and neck and ears. Once she gets to the earlobes Nancy starts to moan out and have her hands wandering all over Eileen. Between bites she pants "how's max" and she replies "he's doing great. He's doing great in science class" and they continue to kiss.

The orgy sounds crescendo as they kiss each other and give lap dances in the warm water. They don't have to worry about getting the water wet of course they can enjoy the heat and enjoy the massaging bubbles and jets that mask their moans. Eventually Nancy is led to a nearby pool chair by Yael who's drying her off and massaging her with cream. Meanwhile she hears Celia yowl as Eileen bites hard on her shoulder and Valerie sticks her tongue in Denise's mouth.

Yael then takes out her strap on applied a condom and lube. "Jesus that's big" Nancy exclaims. "It's not for me" she says. "Why does it have to be black?" She asks. "Stop being a pussy and stop asking the same questions as Andy" she says and flips Nancy like a pancake to her stomach. "Don't forget to breathe" she says as Yael enters Nancy slowly in her ass and Nancy inhales sharply then smiles. She loves how full she is and the slight thrusts her her off as she hears Yael climax as well. Yael cleans herself off and cleans Nancy up before passing her to Eileen.

Eileen Dodd pushes Nancy to her front and takes Nancy with three fingers as she bites softly on her nipples. She holds a vibrator to Nancy's bottom as she pumps in with three digits and watches as Nancy groans and groans from all the biting. Nancy fingers Eileen back and they rock and lust for each other. She comes as she sees Yael get taken with the strap on by Valerie. She's taking it like a champ finally getting to bottom. Denise is sensually making out with Celia until Denise gives Celia head and her eyes are rolling back in pleasure.

Thirdly Denise walks up to Nancy. "How do you want it? She asks. "Doggie Style" Nancy moans. "You got it Nancy" Says the biker and she takes out a dildo with a condom and lube on it and takes Nancy's vagina from behind while holding her and pinching her hips and thighs. Nancy holds herself on the chair as Denise plies her hard and grabs her crotch with the other hand. She loves it in this position and tries to last as long as she possibly can. She breathes slow to keep her orgasm from over taking her until she's desperate and fucking herself on the toy to the finish. She watches as Eileen mauls Valerie's chest and Yael pegs Celia in missionary. She chuckles at Celia's favouritism for missionary.

Once they've each had everyone all play in the sprinkler and outdoor shower and slip n slide shooting water guns at each other and drinking wine and cocktails. They all dress up in lingerie and order a pizza, posing for the delivery guys and saying "do him/ don't do him" in turn. They all eat ice cream right out of the tub with cookie dough then brush their teeth to set out on a group project. They mix up the groups with Nancy Denise Eileen and Yael and Valerie and Celia just on the sides to spank Nancy and talk dirty to her.

Yael pegs Nancy with her big black cock while Denise takes her from the front with the dildo. Eileen takes a big vibrator and massages mouth. Nancy has three plastic dicks at once lying on her side and she's writhing and wriggling under all the touch and attention. "Mmm Nancy you look so full. They're all thrusting and grunting and grinding and passionately kissing each other as they savour the fancy sexual relationship.

"You're such a slut loving it in your ass and you wet hole and pleasing your mouth" says Val. Nancy moans at the dirty talk. She loves dirty dirty words her mind's always in the gutter. Celia goes down to suck Nancy's breasts while Valerie spanks Nancy then hits her with a tennis racket till she explodes from her centre with cum flying out. She kisses Valerie and Nancy till she comes down from the high and they take her in their arms to rest.

Meanwhile Valerie has had a whole scene worked out for them as she gives them outfits to put on after they clean up. They're Japanese school uniforms complete with navy blue shirts and panties and tights and skirts and white shirts and little ties around their necks and ribbons in their pigtail braids. She gets them to suit up and sit down before them. Class was in session and Valerie was the headmistress. "Listen up pupils. Today's all about HYDRATION. So drink up or risk health problems and shit".

Val says clinically and gives them each a tall Diet Coke. "Chug it. It's a race" she says and Nancy wins second to Celia with all their experience over the years. She feeds them alcohol and slushies and iced coffees and popsicles and says some bullshit lesson about female erogenous zones until she perceives their discomfort and moans. She watches as they start to squeeze their legs and hold their crotch with their hands not wanting to be the first ones to cave and wet themselves.

"Mmm I want to see some dancing" she hums. So she gets the class up on their feet to their torture and has them pirouette and spin to varying degrees of skill. They laugh at Celia's lack of grace saying she learned nothing from Isabelle and then they regret laughing. Celia caves first and suddenly realizes she's flooding herself as she feels warm wetness spread apart and down her leg. She's gushing pee onto the deck blushing mortified as it spreads through her skirt. Valerie smirks at her as she makes fun, pulling her with two fingers by the skirt and makes her come in her pants making them sticky as well as soaking.

She cleans herself off as she watches the rest of them suffer as she exaggeratedly moans at her release of pressure. The girls grimace and take it as Val reads out some bullshit poem about Niagara falls until they all lose it at once except Nancy, peeing their delicate panties while Valerie orders them to touch them self as their stream releases and they bring themselves to orgasm in their embarrassing state. They shower off as Nancy watches wide eyed. She hasn't even slipped once with a squirt until Valerie lays a hand on her.

Valerie kisses her and kisses up her neck. She gets her all hot and bothered and swollen turned on until her bladder is rock hard and painful. She's aching and groaning as as Val strips her shirt and suckles her nipples. Val smooths over her hard stomach and watches the muscles ripple beneath her. She feels over the bladder area gently as Nancy moans out and kisses her hard and kisses her back from all the sweet torture.

She starts to tickle Nancy as Nancy as she starts to giggle and laugh. She's having so much fun and still holding strong and kissing Valerie back passionately. Val steps it up and tickles her sides and her armpits and Nancy spurts a bit on her lap but regains contrôle fast. She's heavily trained and hard to break. Celia steps in and tickles her feet which she knows is a weakness of Nancy's. Nancy squirts a little more onto Celia then Celia starts to suck her breasts as Valerie fingers her clit over her skirt.

Nancy asks to use the bathroom politely then begs for mercy "PLEASE MRS. SCOTTSON" but to no avail. The other all have to contribute finally and tickle Nancy on the armpits and the feet and her sides and her abs. Valerie continues to pleasure Nancy through her skirt and Celia keeps kissing her breasts. Daniela's uses her talented kissing skill necking her and sucking her lips. Eventually Nancy starts to weaken and lets out spurts her or there. It's really sexually exciting for all of them and Nancy is humiliated and losing all control and power. A true trooper of a bottom.

"It's ok, Nancy" Says Celia as she strokes Nancy's hair. "You can let go now" calms Valerie kissing her gently. And she does. Nancy relaxes as she comes closer to orgasm as Val rubs her harder sticks her hand down her pants and plunges her fingers into her and thrusts. Nancy lets go and floods her pants and panties over Valerie's hand, wet pee spraying all over her and saturating the skirt and tights.

Valerie brings her closer and closer till she comes in her pants and Celia fondles her breasts. Her eyes are pressed shut and she feels really really good as cum and pee exits her body. She shivers as she's finished tears streaming down her face from the intensity. She lies across Celia and Val who cradle her until she opens her eyes again. They help her wash up and put all the clothes into the laundry as they joke about the success of the scene. Celia pulls on Nancy's pigtails sweetly before she undoes the ties and brushes Nancy's hair out.


	7. Chapter 7

****

They all get dressed because Celia Nancy and Valerie want to spend their gate money on sex toys so they all walk to the nearest Erotic Megastore being discreet in public until they get into the elevator. There's no other shops open and this place is on the 20th floor so they all make out in the elevator door pressed against the wall until they slide to the top and suddenly brush away all the kissing stains from each other's mouths and ears and necks.

They end up picking out some candy lube and new vibrating butt plugs for Nancy, a tentacle dildo, automatic twin vibrators, boob shaped chocolates, edible underpants and electronic underwear. They go into Valerie's backyard to test out their toys and Yael, Denise And Eileen all start fucking each other in a circle when some more friends arrive. It's the Candyman who is in a sporty bikini and shows off for everyone as she does flips all over the grass and Nancy goes to join her not to be outdone. They do a gymnastics routine to sexy music as they cartwheel and handstand and someone manage to finger each other in a backbend.

Helen Chin walks in a bit tipsy and guiltily looking at Celia who hesitates no longer before going over to Helen and starting to kiss her, rip her clothes off grab her and fuck her. "You fucking cheater bitch whore she says and gives it to Helen in the best way when knows how. She fingers her hard then slams the tennis racquet into her ass. Helen Chin screams as Val watches in delight and masterbates to their sex. Then Helen Chin fucks Nancy and sticks a different tennis racquet into HER ass to get all the anger out.

And finally there's Andy's sponsor from his marijuana course who runs up to Nancy and laughs about how Andy pretended to be gay and called his ex girlfriend like six different names so she knew he was lying but they had a "tantric mind meld" that was "less mind more meld" and they're rolling around before she confesses to Nancy that she can only climax when high on weed. Val is a tune to this so she grabs Nancy by the waist and whispers into her ear. She returns with some MILF WEED and they play that song out loud having a "snoop dog pool party".

"I need a table" Val says as she motions to roll the joints. She pulls Nancy over her lap and spanks her hard then fucks her into oblivion from behind before rolling the joints right on her lap. After Nancy and Andy's sponsor and Valerie share a joint and kiss and make out some more and press their breasts together and make out more as Nancy finally kisses Andy's sponsor chick again and they go at it as she gives Nancy head from behind and she climaxes with all of them at the same time with Val's fingers inside of her.

They all somehow have sex on the slip and slide and in the sprinklers and spraying water at each other and in Valerie's pool as they play naked Marco Polo and drink spiked slushies and popsicles and ice coffees and pudding pops and diet cokes and vodka right from the bottle. They play cards against humanity for breaks along with the cyanide and happiness game and oral sex board games. Condoms fly into the trash and lube and lotion are everywhere. Thank god they're outside where the rain will wash off the sticky cum from... everywhere.

They squeeze the candy lube from the tube and go for some salad tossing with all the girls taking turns eating out Nancy's ass. After they finish that game they lube a condom up and put in a vibrating butt plug to Nancy's ass. This prompts Valerie to introduce a tentacle dildo which she watches Nancy fuck herself on and compliment all the ridges and feelers and suckers and how invasive the toy is before offering to let the others try it.

Nancy and Celia try the automatic twin vibrators as they tap out Morse code dirty talk with it inside each of them while watching everyone else have sex in twos and threes and fours all over the grass and the pool and the porch. They all suck on boob shaped chocolates and devour them before a giving oral contest where they have to suck the edible underwear off their partners before bringing them each to climax. Nancy Celia And Val smoke Denise Yael and Eileen who come second with the Candyman, Andy's sponsor and Helen Chin complaining they got more practice.

All this is forgotten though when Nancy tries on the electronic underwear and they all smoke out and some hot firemen come to their house telling them a neighbour thought there was another bakery fire. They flirt with the hot firemen and Celia gives them her number making Nancy pout in jealousy until she whispers that Val dared her to do it on purpose to see her face. The firemen watch as Nancy tries to talk them out of fining them while Val controls the vibrator and makes Nancy get off at the most inappropriate timing before the men finally agree to let them off with a warning as long as they can watch Nancy climax hard and she does then the firemen drive off waving at them from the truck.

Vaneeta James and Clinique show up driven by Heylia James. They each get a round in with Nancy one by one as Nancy converts them slowly to liking girls. She gives them head and fondles their breasts and compliments them before letting them all toy with her nipples and finger her and appreciate how loud she moans and groans all their names. They never realized how hot she was. Heylia remarked how she understood Conrad's judgement now. And how they all went farther than they thought they would because really Heylia and them were just supposed to drive them all in rounds to the sports centre for their reservation.

***

Val sends Nancy in with her fake id and hands her cash telling her to pay as "Lacy LePlante". Dana Wilson is there along with Pam Gruber, Maggie Dodd. Pam breaks the silence and the ice as she asks "Is this like a swingers cruise party where we all put our keys in a bucket and we sleep with whoever we get?" Asks Pam. "Down pam" all the girls says simultaneously. "This isn't folk guitar!" Adds Alderman. "I always thought I might be a lesbian" says Dana. And they all look at her a bit strangely and shrug.

Dana turns a blind eye to Maggie wrestling Nancy to the ground and pounding her and Pam licking Nancy's ass as she greets Alison Alderman who is singing because she found her cat in her garage and Judy who loves Jesus is singing to the sky sneaking OxyContin before she walks in. They're in a puppy pile now soon to be joined by the actual puppy lady who Celia frowns at until she gets Celia off and they all join into the game of fucking Nancy on the floor including Dana who laps at Nancy enthusiastically.

Nancy takes each of them one at a time lying on her back on a mat. Each of them bringing something new or different or special before she passes them on to Val who tops them and Celia who lets them choose. Maggie wrestles Nancy down and attacks her lips. She's grabbing Nancy's hair and mauling her as she grinds herself to finish on Nancy's leg. She wanted to finish first even as Nancy's greedy hands mauled back for contact. Finally Maggie relented as Nancy stuck Maggie's hands in herself and thrusted up against them till she came on them.

Pam was the enthusiastic opposite who made out with Nancy in a slobbering mess and happily went down on her right from the start. She licked and sucked in wet strokes across Nancy's centre and her inner hips and thighs and finally lapping at her clit and her opening. "You've done this before" Nancy moaned appreciating the experience and skill. It wasn't the precision that struck her but the persistance and she broad strokes were bringing her there. "Just don't tell my husband" she giggles as she makes Nancy gush cum with her tongue.

Allison Alderman was a little shirt and it took some coaxing fer her to come around. She daintily fingered Nancy with one finger but with very one long finger and meticulously hitting all of her erogenous zones inside her. Nancy bucked against the one finger as Alderman nipped her in quick pecks and Nancy would plant tiny kisses on her face and her arms and her shoulders. Alderman batter away any attempts at Nancy returning the favour and gently brought her up and down again.

Dana belt over her and held her for a moment. "Are you crying" asks Nancy. "I'm happy, you know I've always wanted to be with a woman. I mean I love Doug, just not... Dick" she says. And she as if she'd practiced a million times sucks Nancy's clit in her mouth and pumps two fingers in and out as Nancy grips her arms with her nails from screaming out. "Fuck fuck fuck" Nancy screams anyways after three very different friends she now had a real lesbian nipping at her and she could feel the epiphany in Dana's long strokes. She came crashing into Dana's welcoming mouth as she lapped all her cum and licked her clean. "I've dreamt about this for a long time" says Dana kissing her breast before resuming her post.

They play some ridiculous Would You Rather and Fuck Marry Kills and Make it or Break It as they discover that Nancy would rather be impaled by an icicle and have to go through surgery without anesthesia than be trapped in a block of concrete which is just "an extended metaphor for the closet" she insists and they all agree. They discover that in men Celia would fuck Doug, kill Dean and marry Sullivan Groff.

And they all groan because that wasn't a revelation, they knew that already and that they dream up the most perfect woman for Valerie Scottson who's rich and faithful and gay and has got a good job and raises her son right and loves sex and is beautiful and is the best Cardio Thoracic Surgeon there is but the only catch is that she's also a top and Val would have to be the bottom. Val says she wouldn't take it saying "fuck that" to all those years and they all die laughing.

Dana finally brings some order to the ordeal as she signs in the last participants, Jessica the pornstar from the peckers of the Caribbean who compliments Andy's eight toes to Nancy. Finally there's Mrs. Greenstein the pot lawyer who likes touching Nancy's ass and Janet Yamamoto the reporter for Agrestic Television who swears not to take pictures as she tweaks Nancy's nipple. She gets them to all do some legit stretches and pole dancing which Nancy and the Candyman excel at and Celia and Val fall on their asses from.

Nancy finally can't take it anymore so she grabs Jessica and they start doing it on the floor. Nancy says despite foot fuckers success Jessica doesn't have eight toes so no she's not going to toe finger her so Jessica sucks and proceeds to give Nancy an erotic foot massage ending off with kissing and sucking the foot which turns Nancy on mostly by Jessica's good looks and passion before she actually gets Nancy off.

Mrs. Greenstein the lawyer has a thing for toys so she unpacks a full inflatable sex machine for Nancy and presses her onto it. It's like Nancy's fucking a doll with a dildo not real penis just something about the same length and so the lawyer just kisses her and nibbles her and gives her massages as Nancy fucks herself on the toy. She finds it a very enlightening experience at least it's new. And when Nancy asks how she can afford shipping this damn thing to Agrrestic she just shrugs and says she's a pot lawyer in California.

Janet Yamamoto has the strangest request. Turns out she researched animals because she is a furry and likes to have sex in animal costumes. Nancy decides we'll this day couldn't get any weirder so she lets Janet give her sex with an egg shaped vibrator while Janet is dressed up in a full body Panda suit costume and performs some karate chopping movements that look half Japanese that she thinks she's seen Shane try at Karate.

Eve meriweather, Ann Carelli and Celia's divorce lawyer Arlene Cutter all arrive from Majestic to join in on the action so really it could be called the New Majestic Orgy but everyone thinks that would be a bit we'll just a bit Regretic. So they don't change the name. And so Eve Meriweather kisses Nancy deeply and fucks her while apologizing about something on town council. And Ann Carelli fucks her while saying something self conscious about her ankles. And Celia's divorce lawyer gives her head while Nancy presses her into her centre so she'll shut up about discussing Celia's fight with Dean.

Finally they do group activities to lighten the mood including a giving head from behind circle, giving doggie style going the other direction circle and a naked game of musical chairs in the gymnasium that results in the losers fucking each other senseless until everyone else loses.

But they start to lose on purpose so they start sardined in reverse, everyone contorting themselves in a gym mat fort at the epitome of an orgy.

They all just end up splitting into groups or pairs or threes or whatever and screwing anyone they want any way they want just for the hell of it. Nancy's has enough for the moment so she just gets a rhum and diet coke and watches it all go down. Celia and Val have had a long day as well and they join her, Celia drinking Val's shots as Val drinks only the Diet Coke part and giving her cheers and kissing again till they are up for it again and they have sex three of them for comfort and nostalgia.

They watch the pairings change and reorganize and they laugh at really weird combinations they didn't see coming.

To help finish off and later to clean up house takers arrive including Lupita, Celia's housekeeper, Alejandro's cousin and the illegal maid friend show up and all of them join in in mauling Nancy except Lupita who kisses Nancy once, decides it's not for her and occupies herself with the music.

Nancy fucks Celia's housekeeper who takes her from behind and calls her a bitch and asks for old baby clothes until she says she'll give him Shane's hand me downs. Alejandro's cousin is annoyed she wasn't with Alejandro so she fucks her while she puts on the red panties set Alejandro have her and she rejected. And finally the maid friend that hit Celia in a car accident pretends she can't talk at all going down on her to avoid answering questions from Celia's glaring eyes.

The finale is when everyone is going to fuck Nancy all at once. How they manage it, no one knows. But each using only their mouth or hand or one finger they get some in Nancy's hole of cours and a few fingering her ass. A few kissing and fingering her mouth and a few spanking her. A few on her back and shoulders. Some rubbing her feet or thighs and some kissing her neck and ears and forehead or hands.

And frankly it's too much math for an arts student who dropped out of her second semester at Berkeley to calculate but she knows she had 28 at one time all fucking her and Lupita gives her a kiss just to say she participated. And at this point they just can't come up with any more ideas. "We've done it more ways than a young bored college girl writing smutty Fanfiction and devoted reviewers could ever dream up" Celia says. "Even more than when have a lot of research to do" she says. "Except I use the internet" Val says. Nancy is limping badly and is exhausted so they lift her onto Valerie and Celia's arms as they carry her to Heylia's car who agrees to designated drive for the event once Nancy beat her at Dominos with Conrad's advice.

***

"Oh good lord" Heylia exclaims as she brings Clinique and Vaneeta home. "Gangster Barbie cooking the spaghetti" she huffs. "I don't get the reference" says Yael and Denise nods. "Thanks for driving us home" they Denise says. "Sugar, Spaghetti noodles they straight until you get em wet" she huffs and they all laugh. "You got that right" and they nod in agreement. Heylia makes runs until everyone's home and then eats some cornbread and has a drink and a smoke with Vaneeta and Clinique before waving Conrad's questions aside.

***

The one thing they haven't tried it double penetration with Nancy taking two in one hole. So they do that to cool off and blow off steam before bed with two small dildos and Valerie and Celia side by side or on top of each other or however the fuck that's supposed to work. They lay Nancy in the centre of the king size bed and give her a glass of water and clean her with hot towels and cleanser moisturizer and eye cream which Celia says is very important to her if she's dry. It's 4:20 in the morning twelve hours later when they settle in wearing Val's boxers and skimpy camisoles and they are all sex fed and exhausted.

And by end of the night Nancy has finally fallen asleep. She's sandwiched between Val and Celia lying on Valerie's stomach and with Celia holding her. Val is only lightly asleep though so she hears Celia the minute she stirs. "Mmm you awake?" Celia asks. "You too?" Val husks. "You wanna go for one more round just us?" Celia asks Val. "Jesus you and I are sex starved after Nancy got most of the action I thought you would never ask" says Val. So Celia lays Nancy down gently onto the pillow and kisses her on the cheek before she tucks her in softly.

They tiptoe to the guest room which is vacant and freak open the door. "We have to be quiet" Val says. "Oh please Nancy is out like a light" Celia says softly. "You do know her" Val says. "I do" she says gently. Celia lays down and starts warming Valerie up touching her breasts while Valerie kisses her and kisses her neck. It's not long before they are both warm again and ready for each other. "You know... " Celia says. "I've never slept with you without Nancy watching" she confesses in realization.

"Here" she says and takes out a blindfold. "I don't mind. My pride is in my technique. This will never be printed in a medical journal but it should." "Put this on and I'll talk you through it. Close your eyes and pretend it's Nancy doing what I'm doing to you" she says. And Celia puts the blindfold on and Valerie starts talking. "Imagine it's just you and Nancy. And Nancy is grabbing you ripping your clothes off and you're hot. You're so hot...and naked" Val takes off Celia's meager clothes and continues

"And then Nancy starts kissing you. Nancy is kissing you like you need to be kissed" she kisses her and Celia is getting all hot and bothered now. She doesn't need anything but this dirty talk to do all the work for her. "And she's pinning your arms above your head..." Celia is loving her fantasy "and she watches as she uses one finger..." Val does this and Celia breaks the kiss to say "oh oh ok I'm sorry cause this is good for me this is really really good for me good girl" Celia is out of breath now panting and blushing wet and swollen.

"She's kissing you and touching your breasts and talking dirty and slips one finger into you" Val hushes. And then Nancy confesses to you "You know all day I'm hot and bothered for her. All day wet and distracted and turned on... It's not appropriate to be thinking about sex when I'm at school at PTA but I you know you do. And you know I do too just for you" she husks and Celia moans louder and louder at Valerie's thrusts. "Imagine she's stroking you now. Imagine it's Nancy taking your nipples and suckling them. That it's Nancy who's teasing you and driving you wild." Val continues.

"Oh dear god your dirty talk is filthy and it's naughty and it's incredible" she says. Celia is turned on now having Valerie's low voice and imagining the gorgeous Nancy Botwin doing all of Valerie's ministrations. She holds Valerie in earnest and holds her hair. Nancy loves it when she pulls her hair. She pulls her hair and Valerie lets her. She sees the way Nancy pulls Celia's hair and it's hot. Nancy does it too to her she notices.

Celia grasps at Valerie's thick strands and moans as Val sucks her lips. For once she's gentle and she doesn't bite just nibble and lets Celia control the dominance of the kiss the way Nancy does. Valerie is very perceptive she watches them kiss. Studies them. She has an eye for detail. She loves to watch women on women getting nasty and loving it. But she loves to look at the ladies lips when they kiss ladies too. I mean Christ she's a boob specialist. She puts her talent to work.

"Nancy is massaging your breasts. Nancy is feeling them, caressing them" Val continues. "And Nancy is adding a finger and she's fucking you now. Pumping harder and harder at a relentless pace" Val husks and it doesn't take much for Celia to imagine their years of casual sexual encounters, or endless flirting while the kids played soccer or did karate and dance.

She remembered all the times Nancy brought her close to the edge. "And now Nancy is asking for you to come for her. Come for me Celia" she says and Celia responds and comes undone, clenching her inner walls and feeling warmth spread out and and cum smearing out as Valerie sucks it up. "Yes NANCYYYYY" she yells when she hits climax. "NANCYYYYYYYY" she yells again. She breathes hard and she realizes she's called out to Nancy while fucking Val.


	8. Chapter 8

Remember that first time you two kissed..." Val softly whispers. "We were at the school. I finally got up the nerve and kissed her after a fight about vending machines at PTA... and I thought she was gonna push me away but she kissed me back" says Celia and moans softly. Thinking out loud she says "sorry if that's weird. It's your fault. I've been turned on this entire time. I've been turned on because of you and your dirty talk" moans Celia.

"It wasn't my dirty talk. It's what I was dirty talking about.." Val says. "What?" Celia asks. "Nancy. You and Nancy" Val explains and Celia rejects it at first saying "no. That's no" she stutters. "Celia...It's ok. I wish I was all someone thought about". She says softly. "I'm sorry" says Celia. But Val continues That's not gonna be you I mean I don't feel that way about your either and more importantly you have a - [soulmate] she thought - well a someone" she says. And I'm cool with that too if I get to fuck you she laughs and Celia laughs. "Celia... I see it. I have eyes you know. She's always on your mind. Its a beautiful thing, really adorable to watch" concludes Valerie.

At the first cry Nancy responded to her own name, an instinct from having young boys. But this wasn't cries of pain or fear, it was cries of ecstasy and fun and laughter. She peers open the door and watches Valerie pumping into Celia and riding her orgasm and aftershocks as Celia cried out for HER. And she's laughing and smiling a winning grin. And now she understands why Celia watched her with Sullivan Groff why she watched the whole time to her vaginal orgasm. Because it's fucking hot as hell. Nancy just stares transfixed as Celia kisses Valerie back and they make out some more.

"Imagine Nancy cradling you for a moment. But then you switch places because ultimately you cradle her. You take care of her." She continues. And Celia continues to take Val into her arms and plays absently with her hair as she worries the strands and cradles her with the blindfold on and kisses her neck soft and tender the way she does to Nancy after they've made love. And Nancy watches as she realizes what they're doing.

It's more than a simple role play. Valerie is playing out a scenario with Celia that she doesn't know if she's ready for. That Nancy wasn't sure how she herself would react to. She thought about it some and some more until her head was heavy. She was turned on but more, she felt her heart pull now and wanted to see how this would play out. She doesn't move a muscle when she breathes she stays transfixed.

"You keep her. Cherish her like a crown jewel. You wand her and you want her to want you. You l-" and Valerie stops there as she lets Celia hold her tenderly in her arms. Because she was about to say for Celia that she loved Nancy, something Celia didn't even know yet and was unsure and insecure about and definitely wouldn't want her to say in her place. But Celia caught on to her half sentence and she starts to shiver. Nancy has seen this before when Celia came over to tell her she had Cancer. She knows Celia is about to cry. She wants to hold her but she stays still and watches. She trusts Val. She's pretty empathetic with these things.

Celia takes off her blindfold and her lip quivers. She starts to have flowing tears and she's crying now. Val swaps them back and holds Celia in her arms and rocks her. Celia nuzzles into Val's breast and kisses her. "I think I love her Valerie, I love Nancy" she says. "Mmm" Val agrees. "I love her" she says softly at Valerie. And Nancy is touched. She starts to let tears fall as she watches Celia fall apart in another woman's arms and say she loves HER, Nancy Botwin her. Admit it, declare it to the world. But indirectly as if she's unsure about the reaction she's face from Nancy.

"I don't think she wants me the way I want her. I think she loves me, but not in the good way. As a friend and not the whole lot more" Celia says and Val smiles softly and sadly. "You're ok, you're gonna be ok" she says. And Valerie starts to sing to her as she kisses her forehead and rocks her.

"All the time we spent in bed

Counting miles before we set

Fall in love and fall apart

Things will end before they start"

She sings softly and gently as Celia drops tears like shards of glass and Nancy cries too looking on. Maybe she likes Celia more than she thought. Maybe she really does want more. But she can't afford to lose her if she's not sure. And she's not sure. She feels unsure about Andy too and there's the sex with other people who she has sort of friendship for and the truth is Andy said it.

She's a whore who wants all the love. She loves to be loved take all the love in all in and she runs when she has to commit. And part of her wants to rush out and hold Celia and brush her tears and say she loves her back. But she doesn't know yet if it's true. So she watches for some time then goes back to bed and pretends she's asleep. Then falls asleep dreaming she's Sleeping on Lake Michigan with Factories and marching bands and in the summer heat.

Celia takes awhile to come down and finally can breathe again with Val stroking her hair. "You're very important to her even though both of you are shit at showing it other than in bed" Val says brashly and Celia giggles. "I think you two will work it out. It'll take a long time. But just you wait. It might be awhile before we see each other again but we will.

And you bet if that's what you two want it/ when you're together then we'll have sex against a bakery store display or something gay like that" she reassured. And Celia thinks she's bluffing just saying things to cheer her up which works. And Val tucks her in to bed too besides Nancy, moves their bodies together in an embrace and kisses them both goodnight before slipping off to the roof to have a cigarette to herself.

She smokes and looks at the stars and wonders if she will find that someone like many people do, that these two do hell Nancy found twice with Judah and then Celia lucky girl. She chuckles as she thinks of the fights they'll have before coming back to her. But they will. She can feel it.

Valerie in her own ways is wise beyond her years. She could set up orgies in Agrestic as a middle class parent and make love to someone who jacked her 100 grand. But it's just money. She hopes the best for her dickhead son and hopes he'll turn out one day too. Be the kind of person who regrets when he's wronged and make it right again. She'll know it then and be proud.

Valerie is a giver. She gives in sex she gives in emotions she gives in her life. She knows that's why she's broke and spends her cash not on coke or man whores but helping out homeless people in summer canyon because there are none in Agrestic. She knows that's who she is and why she's raising Peter and why she was once committed to a man who was only a violent taker. She's glad that's over.

Celia stirs in bed after a short nap smiling after her cry fest with Val finally letting her emotions go. She decides to appreciate the present and just be grateful for their wild adventure and that she's the one who gets to wake up besides Nancy today. She starts to fool around on Nancy, kissing her cheek, her shoulders and her breasts. She sucks them gently so she won't wake. Then she kisses her lips and Nancy's eyes flutter open.

Nancy smiles when she wakes up forgetting the weight of the emotion the earlier night as Celia doesn't know she knows and she's not going to let that slip out. She holds it in her heart under lock and key, waiting. Waiting for something to start. She sees Celia with her now and she understands that some talks are for later and some kisses are for now.

Valerie smokes in and out into the sky and is proud of what she's already overcome with these friends. Glad she accepted them as friends. Ok friends with sex. She hopes it doesn't happen to them or to Nancy though she thinks it might she knows Nancy's a fighter. She sits up awhile, until she hears telltale moans emerging from the bedroom. Val heads in, seeing the two girls making love to each other softly. She doesn't disturb or watch too long. She has a drink of rhum and tucks herself into the guest room and think of how beautiful the world is.

Nancy and Celia embrace each other tenderly. Celia kisses Nancy gently and runs her tongue over the brunette's lips. She parts her hair. "You're beautiful" she says as Nancy smiles into her kisses. She kisses down to her breasts before suckling them. She moves to her waist and holds it before plunging her fingers into Nancy's wetness and pumping. She goes and moves to lick Nancy and suck her clit.

It's more than traditional or routine. It's TRADITION the way Celia licks Nancy and gives her head while plunging her fingers into her depths. Its about the mundane if you can call it, the mundane repeated actions over and over that make it special. She makes Nancy rise harder and harder and rocks her to the edge. She sends her over with careful strokes and Nancy reaches euphoria with a singing cry calling out for Celia. Celia rocks her down to earth again riding with her as she recovers and holds her gently in her arms. Kisses her neck kisses her shoulders. Just kisses her tender. She holds Nancy into her arms until they are killed into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Nancy wakes up and the other two girls are chatting and laughing and goofing off. And then she tries to move and discovers she's wrapped entirely up to the head in Saran cling wrap leaving her breathing holes open and wearing a pull up. Nancy calls out to them and they come and laugh at her complete cling wrapped state prank and they tickle till she pees herself in the pull up then they finally unwrap her as she swears at them but still laughing. "It's the cling wrap challenge you gotta YouTube that shit" they laugh together as they watch tv on YouTube but only fan videos that only show the lesbian plot lines of stories of shows they don't wanna bother watching the whole thing.

"Jesus this thing is like giving someone open heart surgery" Celia and Valerie say as they snip Nancy our of the Saran Wrap. They clean her up before they join her and bring her a bagel and coffee and they have breakfast in bed. They smile, they strip and get down to it for one last round of morning sex. They each get each other off with Nancy being the last of course to finish on Celia's finders as Valerie sucks her breasts. They get in the shower then the bathtub and then the sprinklers and then finally the hot tub and have popsicles for lunch. And finally they get up and go for the morning bundling into Valerie's car as she drops them home as she's sober at this point because she stopped drinking early the night before for this reason.

***

Nancy is dropped off by her house and she limps to the door assisted by Celia and Valerie who half carry her to ring the doorbell then she kisses them each softly and thanks them profusely before waving them away and they smile at her as they go and watch what follows from the window of the car. "Shane, Silas can you get Andy please" Nancy asks. "Hey how was your sleepover Nancy?" Asks Silas. "Not now Silas" Nancy hushes. "Did you get bit by the mountain lion you have bite marks on your neck" says Shane. "Yes I did honey can you get Andy please?" She asks Shane.

"UNCLE ANDYYYYYYYY" Shane runs off to the pool. He rouses Andy from the pool chair and gossips with Isabelle. "My mom got bit by the mountain lion she has teeth marks!" He exclaims. "My mom did too her shoulder's all torn up" Isabelle replies. "Cool" they say and run off naively to try to shoot the 'wild beast' "

"So how was your sleepover Nancy" asks Silas again. Nancy takes out some bills and shoves them into Silas's hands. "I'll give you 50$ right now if you don't give me any grief about this ok?" She asks and Silas says "Sweet mom". "Not. A. Word. About this to anyone you hear me" She says and Silas nods and disappears off into his room.

"How was it Pance" Andy smirks at the door. "Andy can you carry me please into the house and lay me gently on the bed face up please" she asks. "Well someone's a princess" Andy says. "I can't walk" she admits. "Uhhh Holy shit Pance that good!" He exclaims. "It was great Andy now please, uhhh is not a word, now is a word" she begs and Andy carries her over the stairs and lays her down.

"Sweet dreams I see you clean your pillow I came back to look for something in your house I left" Lupita says as she shakes Nancy's former weed stash. "Lupita!" Nancy cries. "The will be our little secret, ok?" She asks. "I want a raise" Lupita insists. "But I fired you" Nancy says. Fine Lupita I'll give you a raise for last night you're still fired here's a deposit" she hands Lupita a 50$ bill and waves her away. "She has 28 at one time. I no participate I just try 1 kiss then I watch" Lupita smirks at Andy. "Hey you kissed a girl and you liked it" Nancy smirks at Lupita before she is closing the door behind her. "It's true she's the only one who didn't really participate" says Nancy.

"Twenty-Eight Nancy holy shit" says Andy. "Quiet down!" She says. "It was every girl you or I know by name in Agrestic who isn't underage" she explains. "I fucked them all or more they fucked me and then we all did each other in a circle and then they all fucked me" she starts. "But how the fuck did that work?" He asks. "One on each foot, two inside me, one up my ass, one on each boob, one kissing me one massaging my head, one at each arm and two on my back and two spanking me plus who the fuck knows I don't do math" she explains. "It was heaven" Nancy sighs. "But I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow" she sighs. "Tell me more" says Andy. "And why do you have cling wrap stuck in your hair?"

"Saran wrap challenge" Nancy says as Andy pries him for more. I got arrested and handcuffed to Valerie with Celia, driven in a cop car to prison and had prison sex with my partner from years ago in college and five other people one of whom was Celia's prison wife and then driven back to Val's house" she starts. "You got prison pussy! "Hot" Andy says. "They left me off with no charges" Nancy confirms to him. "Andy I swear to god if you start jerking off the deal's off" she warns. "Go on" he says.

"We has got firemen and a sex shop and there was an elevator and then a dance class and then another orgy and a we had a snoop dog pool party and smoked MILF weed even Celia did though she'll lie about that and I fucked Yael and Eileen and Denise and that sponsor chick and Jessica they all say hello to you by the way Andy is there anyone on this planet you haven't slept with?" She asks. Then he gives her a look and she says never mind. "I'm incredibly jealous you slept with every girl I been with in one night and liked it. But i'm Gonna save that jeslousy for when you can walk again" Andy interjects.

"And then we had a sleepover and I've met all these girls at least once before but some of them are more memorable than others. Some are so precious to me I'll never forget. Like my two best friend Valerie and Celia" She hushes. And as she drifts off to sleep she hands Andy back her completely soaked in cum black lace panties and bra and he says "SCORE" as he runs off for Andy time. And Nancy sleeps for a whole two days before she wakes up, wet and sweaty and blushing and swollen fiercely horny as hell ready for a bath bomb, a shower head and some Nancy Time.

She wakes up to 400 and 20 missed calls from Valerie Scottson and finally calls her back. "What's up" She asks sipping an ice latte. "Nancy" she says and starts stuttering. Then Nancy hears Celia's voice come on speakerphone. "Valerie. Just calm down take a breath and tell Nancy what your research showed you." She says.

"Someone filmed us yesterday. It's the biker gang leader because we fucked Denise. He says he's going to Foreward it to everyone we know and put it on YouTube if you don't buy all of his pot and give him 19 thousand dollars and I don't think that request is arbitrary. That bitch knows something. I know she played him. What one minute she's here banging us the next we're begging her for money?

Nuh uh. Something's up and we have to get to the bottom of this. I think his name is Chess or Chester or something" she says before Celia says "have a nice day Nance" Nancy takes a breath and formulates a plan. "I'll handle this. Take your kids and passports and get somewhere safe. Pack your things and your kids." She says and they hang up.

Nancy yells at Andy once, twice before she gets into her Prius to see Guillermo Garcia Gomez. "So, there are some biker gangs she says..." she explains the situation without even mentioning the video. "I need your protection. For permanent. I need all this to disappear. Go up in smoke. Burn Agrestic to the ground if you need to she says. "You got it Blanca" he smiles. And she was so delighted she could damn almost kiss him. Nancy yells at the top of her lungs. "BLAZE IT"


End file.
